


Endearment {Aaron Hotchner/Fem. Reader/Spencer Reid

by sarahthewriter_ao3



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Female Reader, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahthewriter_ao3/pseuds/sarahthewriter_ao3
Summary: "You found parts of me I didn't know existedAnd in you,I found love;I no longer believed was real..... "A/N: I don't own any of the characters of Criminal Minds, but the characters that aren't from the show are mine.Warning: This fanfic contains sexual content and swearing, cursing, and foul language Etc., some mentions of blood and violent crimes.Please read at your own risk.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/You, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Trigger Warnings

Hey, gorgeous, omg ur like really pretty, I'm sorry I'm getting off-topic. Anyway, I am Sarah, the author of this fic. This is sort of some info on the fic and some warnings too. I try not to go into specifics with the looks of Y/N. Ya'know eye color, hair/hair length, height, that sort of thing. The only specifics I do go into purposefully are that she is a female and identifies as she/her. I hope that none of you feel left out and if you do I'm sorry:( If it's something I haven't mentioned here, please do message me about it, or in the comments. I hope you enjoy it and I love all of you😘

Canon typical violence/ description of violence

Explicit content (sexual)

BDSM

degradation

choking

bondage

daddy kink

Edging

Usage of curse or swear words.

I also have ..a playlist

Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5H3e8RXSbwTk559PK086kH

Or:

Let's get started.....

THE SUSPENSE- I cant


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You woke up to the atrocious sound of your alarm blaring.

"Ughhh, why must you ruin my 2 hours of sleep?", You whined as you lifted your face from your pillow and looked over to your alarm clock, realizing you were arguing with an inanimate object. 

Today, you would start at the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico Virginia. You were nervous, but you had planned the day out to a "T". You checked the time and smiled. 5:10. Perfect. You were right on schedule.

You got up and stretched a bit. You brushed your teeth and put on a white tank top and a pair of black capris and a jacket. 

You filled up your water bottle and threw on some sneakers and headed out the door. You ran your usual mile to and from the gym. Adding in the workouts you did at the gym you reached home a little before 6:40.

You then took a hot steaming shower, which helped relax and soothe your sore muscles. You got out and blow-dried your hair, did your skincare, and headed to your bedroom to change into the outfit you had picked out a good week prior.

For as long as you could remember, you were the type of person that needed some sort of control. You weren't uptight, you just didn't necessarily like leaving things to chance ..... or fate. 

And since fate and you didn't really have the best relationship, you thought it was better this way. You'd let loose now and then, going to clubs, drinking, partying. 

You loved that. But you also had a certain limit to your social interactions. You need time to refuel is all.

You put on a pair of high-waisted camel nude wide-legged pants with a white blouse that crossed in the front instead of having a row of buttons, but it wasn't too much. 

You put your hair into a ponytail, leaving a few pieces to frame your face. You threw on a few casual gold necklaces that complimented the outfit nicely. 

You put your things into your bag and placed it next to a cream-white blazer. And put on your pair of nude heels, not too high; you didn't want to be falling on your first day.

You put on the blazer and looked in the mirror only to take the blazer off again. Better wear it after getting there (to avoid wrinkles). 

You took the blazer and purse and walked out the door. You cursed yourself as you locked the door, realizing you had done everything but eat.

As you pulled into the parking lot of the building, praying that they had a coffee machine inside. And vending machines, but mostly the coffee machine. Everything's gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine.

You step out and put on your blazer and walk towards the doors, but as you walk up you notice a man is holding the door open for you. He was in a navy blue suit with a light blue undershirt and a red and black striped tie. 

He had short, jet black hair, looked as if he never smiled, and was handsome... VERY handsome. After slightly profiling the man you rushed realizing you were taking too long.

"Thanks", you said, coming up to the man. "No problem", he said motioning for you to go in first. You sighed in relief as there was a mini cafe in the lobby. 

"Everything alright?", you heard a deep voice ask from behind you. You turned around and faced the man. " Oh, yeah, I just need food.. and caffeine. A LOT of caffeine." 

A smile threatened his mouth. You noticed that the corners of his mouth that had risen had quickly disappeared, "Well, I'll leave you here", he said. You waved and went up to the cashier.

"Hi, could I get one coffee?" "Okay, what size?" "Ummm.. you guys don't happen to have one the size of a bucket do you?" you said smiling at the cashier. He just stared back. T

ough crowd. You smiled slightly. "I mean we could give you the mop bucket but it's going to take a while", he said flashing one of the fakest smiles you'd seen. 

"No, that's alright, one medium coffee with 2 creams and 3 sugars, Iced, If you would." You looked up to your left as you felt eyes on you from next to the elevators. It was that stranger again.

Hotch's POV.

"Well, I'll leave you here", Hotch said. He started to walk toward the elevator but it was full. He heard the woman give her order. "I mean we could give you the mop bucket but it's going to take a while", he said. 

She looked like she was going to do something bad. But she had a half-smile on her face like she knew she could get back at the cashier. He couldn't help but slightly crack a smile as the cashier walked away. 

He noticed the woman look his way. He shot her a sympathetic smile. She responded by using her hand to pretend to pound her head with it.

Normally Aaron wouldn't smile this much or chuckle this much. In fact, he would usually find this stranger's actions childish.

But, for some reason, he didn't mind it too much. He watched the cashier come back with her coffee in hand. He nodded his head toward the counter.

Her eyes went a bit wide as she stopped the pretend bonking and turned her body. Her face facing the cashier/barista. He handed her her coffee. 

She awkwardly took it and paid him. He practically snatched the dollars out of her hands. She started to walk toward him but the cashier called back at her.

Y/N Pov.

Probably just having a bad day. As you walked toward the tall stranger, you heard a voice call out behind you. You spun around to see the cashier. "Hey lady, no tip?", he yelled. A bad day Y/N. You smiled and said," Sorry, I don't have change on me."

You walked up to the stranger. " You like the service?", He asked, forcing his smile/smirk away.

" The audacity of you.", you said, shaking her head. You heard him chuckle as he caught up with you. You smacked your head as you realized you didn't get any actual food. " You okay?"

" Yeah, it's just that I haven't eaten anything and I forgot to order something that will actually help instead of slowly creating a hole in my stomach," she said pointing to her cup of coffee. She smiled at him. He let out a small laugh." So what's your name stranger?" She asked. " Aaron Hotchner.", He replied. "But people call me Hotch." "Ah, y/f/n, Y/l/n.", she said holding her hand out.

"I've never seen you around here Y/N", he said, shaking your hand. " Oh, I'm new. Today's my first day." "So you're the new Agent ?"He said. Your eyes looked up at him as they widened. "I'm your unit chief.", he said quickly, sensing worry in your glare. You sighed a sigh of relief. "You sure you're okay?", he asked. " Yeah, I'm okay", you lied. It's fine. you're fine. He's your unit chief.

"You know as a profiler, you learn how to tell if someones lying.", he said, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head. "It's nothing serious, I was stalked a few years back, so you know, Paranoia," you said reassuringly. Thank god for those acting classes mom made me take. When Y/N was about 6, her mother had this idea in her mind that Y/N was a natural-born actor. She made her take acting classes for 4 whole years. Until... her parents died. Then the classes stopped.

Hotch's POV.

"It's nothing serious, I was stalked a few years back, so you know, Paranoia," she said reassuringly. He looked at her, studying her facial expressions. It's either she was telling the truth or she was really good at hiding her emotions. He was gathering his intel when he noticed how beautiful she was. She had these E/C eyes that you could get lost in. He realized he was staring for too long and quickly looked away.

He cleared his throat, "Ah, sorry I didn't mean to pry," he said apologetically.

"No, It's okay, you're my boss. You might as well know.", She said hunching her shoulders.

Boss. She had called him her boss. For a reason, that Aaron had yet to determine, that kind of stung. They finally reached their floor. "Common, I'll introduce you to the team," he said as his stance immediately changed. More straight, tense, ....boss-like.

A/N

I HOPE YALL ENJOYED. I HAVE LIKE THE NEXT 5 CHAPTERS DONE SO ILL BE UPDATING REGULARLY. sorry for the caps


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Y/N's POV

You followed Aaron through the large glass doors. " This is the bullpen. This is where your desk will be.", Aaron said.

" Hotch, there you are.", Say's a voice says from behind him. You peek behind him as he turns towards a tall man. He is built well. you can see his biceps bulge as he crosses his arms to his toned(yes, you could see how muscle-ly this man was through his shirt)chest. 

Who Is this MAN?

"We were beginning to think you were dea........ who is this?" he asks glancing at you, lingering for a moment.

"Morgan, This is our recruit, Agent Y/l/n. Agent Y/l/n, SSA Derek Morgan.", he said pointing to the man.

"Hey, nice to meet you.", you say smiling, putting your hand out for a handshake. Instead, Derek takes her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Pleasure." A wide smirk spread across his face. You couldn't help but slightly grin. You pulled your hand back to your side and glance up at Aaron.

He rolls his eyes before telling you Morgan was a field agent.

You were taking a sip of your coffee when Morgan says, " So... Is she the reason you're late?"

You choke on her coffee, luckily not getting any on your clothes.

"We're late? It's 7:02, How are we late?" you retort quickly, after regaining control of your airways. " You're not, sweetheart,", he says, "He is.", he says pointing to Aaron who is giving him a glare that could burn holes in his skull.

You stand there. In Misery. Just standing. You start to drink your coffee hoping it would take away some of the tension. But quickly finished it. 

"1 minute 27 seconds, That's impressive." said a soft but masculine voice from behind you.

All three of you turned to face a tall, skinny man. He had light brown curly hair that fell across his forehead in the sexiest way. His eyes were light brown, almost hazel-ly. He was attractive. Very attractive. He wore a purple shirt with a black sweater vest and slacks with a black tie with red stripes on it.

God, how could someone look so good in purple?

"What can I say, I have practice.", you said smiling at the man. Hotch walked up next to you. "Spencer, this is our new team member, Y/n Y/l/n." You go to shake his hand but he just awkwardly waves with a tight-lipped smile. 

You waved back which made him chuckle slightly. God, he was cute.

"Do you want some hand sanitizer?", he asks, out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?", you said, in slight shock."Oh, no, I just noticed that since Morgan kissed your hand you haven't really been moving it and have been keeping it quite stiff." " Oh, that.", You said glancing at your hand and then up at Morgan.

"Yeah, actually I would." Spencer pulls out a mini hand sanitizer from his pocket and squeezes some into your hand. Morgan and Aaron look at you, Morgan with more of an offended face, Hotch with slight amusement, but still stoic as ever.

"Oh, sorry, I'm a bit of a germaphobe.", you say, slightly chuckling, awkwardly.

Morgan looks at you as if making sure you're not lying and nods his head. Hotch was walking towards the others when Morgan said, " Oh, not so fast flash. Answer the question." He was grinning from ear to ear. "Is she the reason you're late?" 

" Actually, I am.", you say.

" Agent-", Hotch tried to speak but you cut him off.

" There was a bit of an incident at the cafe downstairs."

"Ohhhh, was it Karl?", Morgan asked Hotch. He nodded. "Ah, well you're off the hook today Hotch." Hotch rolled his eyes. You were laughing when you saw a dark-haired woman walked over to us. " What's happening?" She asked. 

" Emily this is our newest- ", he stopped and sighs. "Just tell everyone to meet me at the round table.", he said.

Emily nodded. She looked over at you and shook your hand. "Great to meet you, whoever you are!", she said smiling. And with that, she headed to an office.

You were now in a room with a round table. (coincidence, I think not.) Everyone had taken a seat.

" Everyone, as some of you know, we have a new agent on our team. This is SSA Y/n Y/l/n. Agent, I know you've met Derek, Spencer, and had a brief introduction with Emily Prentiss. This is SSA Jenifer Jareau."

A blond woman stood up to shake your hands. " You have been introduced to everyone except Garcia and Dave. He should be here-" " Y/l/n?" " Y/n Y/l/n is that you?" You hear a familiar voice call out. You turn to face the door and see Agent Rossi standing by the door frame.

"Hey, Uncle Dave", you say smiling walking over and he does the same. You two meet in the middle.

"Long time no see kiddo."

" Yeah, been a couple of years.", you say as you hug the man careful not to step on his Italian leather boots.

"Last time I saw you I could have sworn you were a couple of inches taller, what are you shrinking?", he said with a smirk on his face, as you gasped.

"Oh really, last time I saw you you didn't have the crow's feet!", you said smirking.

Until you realized your new co-workers were still in the room.

" You let her insult you.", said Derek. "What?" "You let the newbie insult you." "So?" Derek looked into Rossi's eyes. He seemed hurt. " I have known you for 2 years and you don't let me insult you." You chuckled. 

You looked over at Morgan now glaring at you.

"She's got a couple of years on you pal.", Rossi said. " No..no, uncle Dave that's not fair.", you say, trying to hide your grin. Dave looked at you in disbelief. " Are you kissing your co-worker's ass?" " Hey! You taught me that.", you said.

" How do you guys know each other?", asked Spencer. "Dave practically raised me. I was 10 when my parents died and he was 34. He's my godfather." you said. 

You glanced around the room but your eyes landed on Aaron, who was grinning.

"OH MY GOD, he's smiling", said Emily pointing at Hotch. "JJ, alert the media!" He rolled his eyes. 

"Agent Y/l/n lemme walk you over a few things in my office." "Okay, Bye Uncle Dave."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spencers POV.

It had been exactly 2 months since Y/N joined the BAU, and Spencer was throwing her a surprise party.

2 months might seem like a weird time. Why celebrate for 2 months when you can celebrate for 1 month or 1 year.

But 2 months in is when you start to feel like a part of the team. Spencer knew this from experience, but also... he took a poll of the department and made charts of the data.

I hope she likes this.

Spencer looked up at the Maroon and black streamers they hung in the office.

They came in early, very early, as Y/N came in way earlier than any of them. They had confetti poppers at the ready.

Spencer looked out the window and saw Y/N's car pull into the parking lot. "She's here!"

Spencer hid near the doors, wanting to be the first face Y/N sees. Spencer always had a bit of a crush on her.

Who wouldn't? She was beautiful, smart, and intelligent. But it didn't matter what she looked like, she was already the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

Spencer had wanted to ask her out earlier, but he felt that they weren't close enough yet. Also, he was deathly afraid of Rossi.

Rossi was like a father to Y/N, but Y/N was also like a daughter to him, which meant he would kill any male who would step close to her. Which wasn't like Rossi.

He usually didn't care too much... about anything. Whenever someone tried to tell him something that he thought wasn't useful to a case or something heartfelt, he'd pull out his "I don't care " face.

He caught Rossi giving him an ominous stare whenever he caught spencer staring at her. But the stare he got when he stood just a little too close to her was terrifying.

Y/N didn't mind, she always told him that he was too far and if he wanted to hear the "tea", he had to stand closer. But he seldom did because of Rossi's glare.

It was almost as bad as Hotch's. It felt as if he burned holes into Spencer's skull. A ding from the elevator broke Spencer's train of thought.

Y/N's POV.

Y/N walked up to the beige and brown building. She noticed Hotch's car in the parking lot. He must already be here. She smiled. No.No.NO.

She walked in and immediately smelled the sharp scent of coffee. God, this place smells like heaven. But she knew that if she did get coffee, she'd have to deal with Karl.

Their "relationship", wasn't great. He was always such a dick to her. Only her.

She once got her coffee and he didn't as much as saying "Hi, how's your day going?", Or " Have a nice day!" As she walked away from her he heard him say to the next lady, "Hey, how's your day beautiful?"

She didn't him to call her beautiful, God if he did she'd most likely sucker-punch him. But a bit of hospitality might be nice.

He might have been a dumb, shady piece of shiet but damn, he knew how to make coffee. She decided against it because she wasn't that eager.

I'll just make some in the breakroom, or I'll make Uncle Dave make me some!

The thought of Uncle Dave made her think of her co-workers. She thought of Morgan and Garcia, who made her laugh so loud, Emily started wearing ear-plugs whenever the three of them hung out. Eventually, J.J. asked for some as well.

She thought of Spencer, who became one of her best friends in the 2 months she was at the BAU. She loved the way he'd ramble on about random subjects. 

She always found it adorable when he'd scrunch his nose up when morgan said something about how he needed to get laid.

And with that, she was left with her Boss.

Her tall, handsome, coffee-obsessed, semi-stoic boss. Semi-stoic because he always smiled at her. Without fail, once a day. She couldn't help but notice the tiny detail. It was her job after all. But he never did it around the team.

It was always when she came into turn-in her reports or in the break room. She tried to get him to smile in front of the team but rarely succeeded. 

She always got smirks from Morgan, Garcia, Emily, and J.J., But she always rolled her eyes.

"You know, you guys look so cute together!"

"Garcia! He's my boss!"

"So what!" Morgan shook his head.

"Yeah, doesn't mean you can't hit it."

Both of them had the cheekiest grins on their faces. "Plus, he's super nice to you."

You raised an eyebrow at the pair. "He opens doors for you," Garcia said.

"He's trying to a gentleman.", you say, feeling heat slightly rush to her cheeks, but nothing you couldn't hide.

"Hotch has slammed the door in my face more times than I can count.", Morgan said, his grin wider than the last. How is that even possible? Damn the face muscles of these two.

"That causes your annoying and insufferable.", you said with the grin now on your face. Morgan gasped, "Ouch.", he said laughing. you stuck her tongue out at him and he followed suit.

The elevator finally reached her floor. You walked out of the elevator and immediately knew something was wrong.

The lights were off and it was quiet. Too quiet. You put your hand on your firearm, coiling a finger around the trigger and the handle, but leaving it in your holster.

You walked forward and pushed the glass doors open. You remained calm. You couldn't get flustered. Not if the lives of your team depended on it. You set your bag down and walked towards the bullpen.

Aaron's POV.

He got in the elevator, he just missed it when he got in the lobby. He saw Y/N while he was in his car and waved but it didn't seem like she saw him.

He couldn't stop replaying how she got slightly excited when she saw his car.

God Aaron, you fucking idiot. You did not develop a schoolboy crush on a co-worker. But he couldn't help it. The way she smiled but then quickly scolded herself for doing so.

The elevator reached his floor. He got out and he looked over and saw Y/N.

He smiled but then saw that her hand was on her gun.

Shit. The surprise party. Morgan had mentioned it a week ago but he wasn't paying much attention.

He quickly walked over and was about to warn her so she didn't shoot someone she thought was an intruder, but then he heard yelling,

"Surprise!"

The lights flew on. Y/N stumbled back and tripped on her bag. She's going to fall!

Aaron ran up to her and caught her. His hands wrapping around her waist and her back. She grabbed his arms and opened her eyes.

She slightly chuckled, "H-Hi." She looked at him, at first, with surprise. Then it shifted into gazing.

She didn't dare break it. He gazed back.

"Hey." Every instinct told him to look away.... but he didn't. He noticed her move, slowly, coming closer to him.

But something came from the "audience", and both of them looked at the BAU looking at them in a small crowd. Fuck.

Spencer's POV.

He stood there in awe as he saw him hold her. He clenched his jaw, then his fists. He saw the distance between their faces beginning to slowly disappear. He couldn't tell who was moving closer.

He's going to kiss her.

He quickly let out a loud cough. Both of them turned to look at the rest of them. Morgan and Garcia were smirking inhumanely. 

Rossi was staring at hotch with a mixture of disbelief and hatred. J.J. and Emily were laughing their heads off.

But Reid stood there. Focused on the fact that his hands were on her waist.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Y/N's POV.

Y/N stared at the group for a second and blinked a couple of times. You turned back to Hotch and smiled slightly.

"I think they're enjoying this a bit too much, doncha' think?"

"Yeah.", he said nodding his head and helped you stand up.

You were gonna kiss him, and you would have if Spencer didn't cough.

" Guy's, who's birthdays it?", You asked.

"No actually it's a "Finally feeling like a part of the BAU party!", said Emily.

"Huh?"

"It was all Reid's idea!", said Garcia.

You walked up to Spencer, "Explain it to my genius.", you said with an amused smile on your face.

10-15 mins. later

"-and, that's it.", Reid said after explaining the whole process of planning the party. "Awwww, that's really sweet Spencer, .....I think.", you said as you hugged him.

You looked at everyone, "Thank's guys."

You all shuffled into a huge hug. Well, everyone except Hotch who stood there. Looking at you. You felt his stare but didn't look back, afraid of what you'd do.

"So how you wanna celebrate babe?" Garcia asked. "I don't know guys."

Garcia Smiled. "How about we go to a bar?"

"You already have one picked out don't you?", you asked with a slight grin. "Maybe."

"Fine, a bar it is," you said as you turned to face Hotch. "You'll be there?", you asked. He nodded, "I'll try to make it."

"Good."

You turned around to see Rossi. He was staring daggers at Hotch. You looked at Hotch and back at Rossi realizing what was going on. You walked up to Rossi "Are you serious?" He didn't respond.

"You're kidding, right?" Still no response.

You sighed and walked over to Hotch patting his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I tried." Hotch looked at you with pure and utter confusion.

"You have my prayers with you." And with that, you took your bag and sat at your desk.

Hotch's Pov.

"You have my prayers with you."

The hell. He looked over at Rossi and his eyes widened at the glare he was giving him.

"Dave?" "Dave? Are you okay?" Rossi didn't move. He just kept staring.

"Oh ho oh ho, Hotch, I'd start running if I was you.", Derek said, chuckling slightly. Aaron rolled his eyes and remembered when Y/N had just started at the BAU.

"No, really, it's considered to be one of his best contemporary works."

"Spencer, you need to get out more.", Y/N said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Aaron heard them from his office. Then from the corner of his eye, he spotted Rossi just standing there, leaning on the railing.

He walked up to him and realized he was upset."What's up?"

"He's too close.", Rossi said.

"What?", Hotch asked and then looked down at the bullpen and realized what he was talking about.

"Dave their grown adults."

"Still." Hotch almost chuckled, "Common, I think you need some coffee"

Hotches blinked a few times and walked up to his office and locked the door.

Fuck! He knew what Dave was like when he got mad.

He'd always get annoyed when an unsub didn't confess to a crime or when a suspect was withholding information.

I'm overreacting, this is dave. But he still kept his door locked.

He kept looking out his of his closed blinds, swiftly moving the panels to catch a peek of the hallway.

Rossi was lingering in the hallway once and he was glaring at Hotch's door. Around 2 pm, he heard a loud bang on his door. he nearly jumped out of his seat.

Y/N's Pov.

The day went by slowly. You had finished your reports and were bored out of your mind. Your mind lingered and You landed on the subject of this morning.

She replayed the way Hotch looked at her. His eyes sparkled, well... not literally, but god they were pretty. HE was pretty. Then she thought of Uncle Dave.

How he stared at Hotch. Thank god she calmed him down after Hotch went into his office.

She found him lingering around his door but sent him back to his office. But Hotch didn't know that. An obscene idea was conceived in her brain.

She went up to Hotch's door and knocked on the door. She giggled but quickly hushed herself. She saw spencer look at her with a confused look but she held a finger up to her lips.

He laughed silently as he watched her.

Spencers Pov.

He couldn't get any work done. He kept replaying Hotch's reaction when Y/N hugged Spencer. He saw his jaw clench, and he looked at her. God., he wouldn't stop staring.

He was about to get make himself another diabetes-inducing cup of coffee. Until he saw her.

She was at his door and knocked on it. He furrowed his brows.

She indicated to him to be quiet with a finger on her lips. He quickly glanced at her lips and back up to her eyes. He nodded as a smile spread across his face.

God, she's pretty.

Y/N's POV.

You knocked one more time. After a few moments, You heard Hotch speak.

"Dave, Calm down, o-okay, she was gonna fall and crack her head open."

Y/N was LIVING. She loved this.

"Would you have preferred me to let her crack her skull?"

You thought about stopping it here. But were having too much fun. You thought about what to say next when Rossi came behind you.

He shook his head and said in a loud-ish voice, " You can't hide forever, Aaron."

You couldn't help it. You started to laugh quietly as you heard some commotion inside the room.

"My work is done here," said Rossi said in a low whisper, you nodded as he turned away and walked away.

You knocked on the door one more time but couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. Loudly.

Aaron's POV.

" You can't hide forever, Aaron." Shit. He started to walk over to the door but tripped on thin air. He almost fell face-first into his desk.

He heard the knock again, but he heard laughing after it. His brows furrowed in confusion. He walked to the door and opened it slightly but found Y/N on the floor laughing maniacally.

"What are you doing? Where's Dave?", he asked, looking at the sides of the catwalk. He looked at her as she shook her head. He rolled his eyes as she was practically on the floor.

"Really? I save you from a possible concussion and this is my thanks?"

"Oh my hero!", she said as she wheezed. He shook his head and asked, "How'd you do the voice?"

Y/N pointed to Rossi's office.

Rossi stood there waving at Aaron.

"You're scared of him!", she said fanning her eyes so she didn't start to tear up.

"I am not.", he said shaking his head 'convincingly'.

"No, no, you're right....." He cocked an eyebrow.

"You petrified!" As she started to laugh again. A small smile crept on his face, she noticed but didn't say anything.

She held her hand up for him to help her up, but before he could get a hold of her hand, another came in and helped her up.

A/N

I know you want ✨SpiCE✨ it's commin soon I promise.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Y/N Pov.

You were surprised when you looked up and saw Spencer helping you up.

"Hey!", You said with a smile, getting lost in his eyes for a moment.

"Hey! I saw you on the floor so I thought I'd come over and help," he said briefly glancing at Hotch with a much colder look before looking back at you.

His eyes were warm and comforting again. "Thanks."

"So I'll come to pick you up at 8?"

You looked at him, puzzled. Hotch narrowed his eyes and raised his brow.

"To the bar?"

"Oh, Spencer you don't have to. Really!"

He could feel Rossi scowling at him but he ignored it. He had to show Hotch that she was his. "No, I insist."

"I don't want to burden you." Both of you started walking down the stairs. "You're not, I'm offering." "Fine", you said, giving up trying to fight him.

"Great, plus look at it this way, now you can get blackout drunk and not worry about driving me home."

Driving me home? You didn't mind Spencer coming to your apartment, He'd been there multiple times before for movie night and late-night hangouts.

He always came to pick her up and they'd go on midnight rides while listening to music. She had made it her mission to get Spencer into more modern music. She loved his taste in music but sometimes "Beethoven" got a bit boring when you listen on repeat.

Anyways, you were completely different when you were drunk though you didn't get a hangover. Uncle Daves doing. You wondered what would happen if you...

You snapped back into reality and realized what he was trying to say.

"Does that mean you're not gonna drink?"

"Exactly."

You frowned. You knew you couldn't change his mind. But he knew how stubborn you could be.

...

The end of the day was approaching. You stood up from your desk and grabbed your files and headed towards Hotch's office.

Thoughts ran through your head remembering how he looked, no correction, Scowled at Reid when he said he was going to pick you up. A few months ago, You would feel butterflies in your stomach.

You had a bit of a tiny crush on Spencer when you first joined the BAU. He just was this amazing combination of cute and sexy but could also be incredibly aloof and actually had a PERSONALITY.

But in the month following month, she had gotten over it.

But the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of him said otherwise.

Hotch's Pov.

Hotch was sitting at his desk filling out some paperwork (Shocker). He tried to clear his head but his mind kept drifting back to her.

He envied Reid for the way she was so comfortable being so close to him. How he could just bring up giving her a ride without is being incredibly awkward because he's not her boss.

As Hotch got more immersed in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that the woman he was thinking of was at his door.

A knock pulls him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw her.

"Come in." She came forward and into his office and put the pile of files on his desk. "Just came to give these in." She said. She stood there silently for a couple of seconds. "Okay.", She was walking quickly toward the door when he called out for her.

"Y/N"

She turned on her heels and smiled, "Yeah?"

There it was. That smile made him wanna pull her in close and never let her go. And Those eyes could trap you in and make moments feel like hours. He snapped back before they could do such a thing.

"Umm, could you ask Garcia for the name of the bar? I don't wanna go to the wrong one."

"Sure." She said with a smile. And with that, she was gone. He felt cold, bare, ... alone.

. . .

Y/N Pov

You were back at your desk, picking up your bag making sure you didn't forget anything. You saw Spencer walking toward you through the corner of your eye. He was wearing a dark aqua dress shirt with rich marine emerald slacks.

He wore a similar cardigan with a marled line of a lighter green lining the cuffs and the neck all the way down to the end only to curve and run around the hem to meet in the back. She'd seen it many times before as he wore it often.

"Hey", he said as he walked up to you. "What are you doing right now?" You furrowed your brows in confusion and smiled at him narrowing your eyes.

"Currently, talking to you, then I'm going to go home and get ready after an hour or two, why?"

"Tell me, are those two hours better spent at home or with your best friend buying you lunch and then taking you on a drive? Oh, my bad, with music?"

"Spence my car is here. How am I going to get to work tomorrow?" "Your personal chauffeur of course!"

"Spence! Don't be ridiculous, your driving me to and back home from the bar and then driving me to work the next day? I don't want you to be severely exhausted by my presence."

"Oh common. Please?"

You smiled at him and put your hand around his shoulder, struggling a bit because of his height, "Fine, but I owe you big time Einstein." you walked with him to the elevator.

. . .

Hotch's Pov

Hotch was collecting his things and was about to walk out his office door when he saw her talking to Reid. She was smiling and saying something Hotch could barely make out.

He saw Reid look up at him while she was talking not changing his expression knowing she would notice. But this would look like his eyes wandering.

Reid held eye contact with Hotch for a second before looking back at her. Hotch's eyes darkened. He clenched his jaw. He was trying to show dominance over her.

She put her hand around his shoulder and they walked out. Reid was trying to say she's mine.

But Hotch couldn't let that happen.

A/N

These are the outfit inspos for Reid. Thought it better to put it at the end instead of in the middle of the chapter.

Yes I used a meme as an outfit inspo🙄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know the pov in y/n's pov keeps changing in the first couple of chapters, I'm going through them and trying to fix it but it stops soon. I'm really sorry. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. so I highly recommend reading this chapter on a laptop or computer, just cause then you can have the music open on another tab while reading. It does kinda Help with the chapter and I personally think it takes it to a WHOLE new level with the music but it is your prerogative. OR, you can listen to it on Spotify.  
> The songs{in order}:  
> WOW -Post Malone  
> Pump it-The Black Eyed Peas  
> Side to Side-Ariana Grande(ft. Nicki Minaj)  
> If yall are thinking these songs are old they are, I felt kinda nostalgic writing this chapter 😂

Y/N's dress is above and hairstyle but imagine it with your hair color and hair length... if that makes sense. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 6

Spencer was dropping you off at your apartment an hour and a half after you left the BAU parking lot

Spencer was dropping you off at your apartment an hour and a half after you left the BAU parking lot. You had gotten some food and drove around random highways with music blasting from the car speakers. After that, you looked at the time and both decided it was time to start getting ready.

"I'll see you in an hour," Spence said as he dropped you off at your door. "Okay", you said with a smile as you unlocked your front door and set your bag on the floor.

Spence had always dropped you off at your door, ever since you met him. You thought it was unnecessary but cute.

As you were about to step in you felt something grab your wrist and spun you around. You were surrounded by warmth and familiar scent. You felt arms wrap around you as you smiled.

"Hey." You said softly, "Ya'know I'm seeing you in an hour right?" You wrapped your hands around him as he settled his head in the crook of your neck. "I know." You stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying each other's warmth.

Both of you pulled away and said your goodbyes. You walked into your apartment and picked up your bag and put it on your bed. You found your cat, Seymour, on the bed sleeping soundly. You decided not to wake him up.

You took off your heels and stepped in the kitchen and opened a can of cat food and were putting it in his bowl as you heard the soft pitter-pattering of his paws coming from your bedroom.

"Is it me or do you only wake up when you hear the food opening?" You said petting your furry friend. "MEOW." "Okay, okay, I'll let you eat."

And with that, you went into your room and started the shower. You shampooed and conditioned your hair. Exfoliated and shaved, as the dress you were wearing was going to be showing some leg...and arm..and back, but you looked great in it, you felt great in it.

You got out of the shower and moisturized before wearing a loose tee and a pair of shorts. If you were gonna be in an uncomfortable dress and heels, might as well get some comfy clothing on before that. You put on a leave-in conditioner and were deciding what hair might look good with your dress.

It was a short, sleeveless black dress that came up to your mid-thigh. It was bunched on the sides but was still loose enough to dance in. you decided to go for a 90's loose blowout parting your hair on the left. You went to your bedroom and put on your dress and a pair of plain nude heels. You put on a few gold necklaces and rings that matched your dress. You were looking for a bracelet in your dresser when you found a familiar-looking box. You picked it up and opened it as you remembered that Emily gave it to you on your birthday. It matched perfectly with your dress and other jewelry. You styled your hair one last time and grabbed your phone to text spencer.

Y/N: Hey!You here yet.

Spence: Almost here. Is it okay if we go pick up Emily and Garcia too?

Y/N: Of course. I'll see ya when u get here.

In a matter of minutes, he called you to let you know he was here. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a red sweater vest and a black suit jacket with a red, dark blue, and grey striped tie. He looked HOT. "Wow, You look... Amazing Y/n." He said as you walked up to him. "Thanks, Spence you look great too." Then both of you went to get Em and Garcia.

"WHOO HOOO!"Em stuck her face slightly out of the window and yelled as she had been doing since she got Spence to open the windows

."Whoa, might wanna tone it down a notch Em, people are sleeping or trying to at least." "Hey! I didn't have half a glass of scotch to 'take it down a notch', plus, screw people and their sleep. We are younggg!"

You giggled at Em's buzzed shenanigans. You were in the passenger seat with Spence while Em and Garcia were in the back. Em was wearing a red satin mini dress with a lowcut v-neckline that tied at the side. Garcia was wearing a blue over-the-shoulder dress that was up until her knees. They both looked gorgeous "Em, pass the flask," Garcia whined.

"If you wanted some whiskey, you should have brought your own," Em said smugly. "Pretty pleaseeeee, I'll owe you." "Fine."

Em passed the flask to Garcia who immediately started downing the contents of the flask. "Hey, that's enough for you," Em said as she snatched the flask out of Garcia's hand. "HEY!"

"Alright, we're here." You pulled up to a new bar Garcia found. Leave it to her to find the best bar. It was rather new so it would be packed. You got out of the car and stepped into the bar after showing the bouncer your IDs.

You got in and immediately saw Rossi and JJ. "Hey, you all look great," She says as walks up to you and the others. She's wearing an over-the-shoulder white fitted dress with nude sandals. Her hair is in a low ponytail.

"Thanks, you look amazing JJ, really!" You all greet each other and get a few drinks, JJ gets a club soda.

  
  
  


Hotch showed up. He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and black dress pants. His hair wasn't as slicked back, instead, it was loose and a few strands fell on his forehead. He cleaned up nice. Really nice. He joined you all and sat down next to Rossi. Reid went to go to the bathroom when Emily went to go get more drinks.

You, Garcia, and JJ were sitting at a table. "we've barely been here for 5 minutes!"Garcia says pointing to Em chatting with a man in a suit.

"Yeah, but look at her." JJ said, "Broke away from the group," "Guy saw her alone." You added. " Felt confident, took his shot," JJ said. She almost sounded jealous. "Must be serious," said Garcia slightly nodding to Em.

Emily comes over with a man in a suit and a few glasses of beer. "Ladies, this is Brad, A real FBI agent!" You knew what she was doing immediately. "Really?" "Really!" She said nodding her head. "No way!" JJ played along. 

"That's exciting, what's it like at Quan-tee-co?" Garcia said looking into his eyes acting completely dumbfounded."It's quite impressive." Brad said smugly. "What department are you in?"JJ asked. "That's classified." He said with the douchiest look on his face.

"Aww, must be really tough keeping all those secrets," JJ said. You could tell she was holding out from bursting into laughter."You know it's a skill like anything else. Carpenters are good at building stuff, measuring. The FBI's good at keeping secrets and kicking criminal ass." Again with the douce face. You all giggled for a moment. 

"Well somebody's gotta do it. OH! Do you have to carry your gun and badge with you everywhere you go?"You asked innocently."He grinned, "Affirmative." You smiled. 

If he wanted to play, you could play. "Can we see it?" You said with a cheeky grin on your face "See what?" He asked with a smirk. "Your badge." "Please" Gracia added. "I'm sorry, that's-" "Classified." You all said faking a disappointed tone.

"Well, tell me, Brad, does it look anything like this?" You said holding up your badge. "Or this?" asked Emily. "Or maybe like these?" JJ and Garcia said pointing to their open badges.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and left awkwardly. You all burst out laughing "Oh my lord, does this happen often?" You asked in between laughs. "You'd be surprised," said JJ. Spence came back and sat next to you guys. "Hey!" "Hey!"

[SONG! ya'll listen to it if ya want, it does help with the next part(s)](https://youtu.be/rMJX59af2kM)   
  
  


"Common let's go dance!" Garcia said tugging on your arms. "Or at least do some karaoke?" "Uhh, karaoke isn't my thing." You said as you turned to face her. "But you and Emily go and I'll watch you guys."

Garcia frowned but knew she couldn't change her mind 'yet'. She and Em disappeared into the crowd as you turned to look at Spencer. But something caught your eye. It was Derek on the floor with a couple of girls dancing. You raised an eyebrow and smiled and went back to Spencer.

"So you really aren't gonna drink tonight?" "Nope." "Oh common, Please?" You pleaded with him, making the best puppy eyes you could.

"I'm sorry, you know I can't resist your puppy eyes, but I have to drop you 3 off remember?" "Oh, we'll take a cab." Spence nodded his head as he took a sip of his water. "Fine, but you have to dance with me!" "Y/n, you know I can't dance." 

"Everybody can dance you just have to get comfortable on the dance floor," you said grabbing his hand and pulling him on the dance floor. 

You both go on the dance floor and you tell Spence to dance. "I don't know how to!" "Just feel the music, the beat." 

"Just feel it." He said inhaling. He started to step with the song. Yes, he was 'stepping' with the song. "Spence that's not feeling it!" "I'm feelin' like an idiot." 

"Here," You say taking his hand, stifling a giggle. "Remember, when we were in your car that one time," you said trying to distract him. "It was like 2 AM. We were listening to songs and driving around. You stopped at a gas station to get me some coffee?" 

"Shitty coffee." He corrected as you both started to sway to the song. He was starting to loosen up. "Yeah, really shitty coffee." both of you started to giggle.

"Hey, maybe It'll help if you sing the lyrics? You know the song right?" "Yeah but isn't almost over?" "Yeah, how 'bout we wait this one out?" "Yeah, okay."

(A/N: Feel free to vibe with the song until it's over)

  
[SONG](https://youtu.be/aGj-tt1FeHQ)   
  


The next song started to play. "You know this one too right Spence?" "Yeah." "Good." You said smugly. Reid rolled his eyes. You both started softly singing the lyrics but then both loosened up. 

You had a couple more drinks and Reid was finally getting the hang of it. You were having fun for the first time in a while.

. . .

Hotch's Pov.

Hotch was sitting down next to Rossi. He had a small talk with JJ for a while before she decided to go make sure Derek was alright. Now, Rossi was saying something about a new pasta technique he had learned but Hotch was focusing on something else. She looks beautiful.

He was keeping an eye on them both. They were with Penelope and Emily and JJ for a while, before they headed somewhere in the crowd. Then the two of them chatted for a minute. He saw her and Reid go to the dance floor. They swayed for a while but Hotch wasn't too worried, he knew Reid couldn't dance.

But when he saw her take his hand... he needed to do something. But he couldn't start dancing for no reason. Especially because the last time Hotch was dancing was on his wedding day.

But since his marriage falling apart, he hadn't danced and wasn't tempted until tonight. So he sat there, watching her dance with him.

"Hey, are you listening or what?" "Hmm?" he said, quickly directing his attention back to Rossi, the last thing Aaron needed was for Rossi to catch him staring at her.

"That kids got a death wish, I'm tellin' ya," Rossi said looking over at her and Reid. Hotch quickly looked back at her and him, now having a reason to do so.

"Hmm." He said as he picked up his glass to drink and finished the remaining liquid in one swish. "Can I get another whiskey, on the rocks please?" He said to the bartender and then looked back at the pair on the dance floor.

. . .

Reid's Pov.

"Pump It!" Spence and Y/n were singing the song as loud as they could. They were jumping along with the beat. She looked magnificent tonight.

"Louder!" He never danced and enjoyed it before. She made him try new things. And he didn't mind. She was good for him, He really hoped to ask her out. but not like this, not while she was drunk. He wanted it to be special like she was. They danced while his attention was back on her.

"Damnn" She was now drunk, as expected. But she looked like she was having fun and he didn't want to interfere. 

(A/N: Feel free to vibe with the song until it's over)

[SONG](https://youtu.be/o1zIw9RZDrw)   
  
  


They danced until the next song came on. But this was different.

. . .

Y/N's Pov.

She was dancing with Spence when another song came on. But this time she recognized the voices singing. She thought it was all in her head but when she looked up at the mini-stage the bar had she saw Garcia and Em up there singing.

You and Spence came up to the front by the stage and were cheering them on. "THAT'S MY BEST FRIENDS" You screamed, you were sure now that you were drunk.

You and Spence were dancing with the rest of the team. Hotch, Derek, even Uncle Dave, and JJ were swaying.

Well, hotch more stalking on the dance floor cheering them on. You were sure he was drunk, or at least buzzed. But even then, he refused to dance.

Suddenly you felt an arm grab you and pull you up on stage. It was Garcia. "Common!" She handed you a third mic. 

They sang a few verses before you joined in. 

First Garcia, "These friends keep talking way too much."

Then Emily," Say I should give you up" 

Then you, "Can't hear them no, 'cause I."

And then all of you, "I've been there all night"

You started to sing with your best friends, too drunk to care that you were on a stage in front of actual people. Singing. Rocking your hips to the rhythm. You could feel eyes on you, you didn't know who's they were, but at this point, you didn't care. You brushed it off thinking it might just be your drunk conscience.

"Been tryna hide it." Garcia sang the next few lines too

"And boy I gotcha, Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil," You sang the next 2 lines, and then Em took over.

"These friends keep talkin' way too much. Say I should give you up. Can't hear them no "Then all of you again.

"Cause I"

"I've been there all night."

"I've been there all day"

"And boy, got me walkin' side to side." You locked eyes with Hotch. You didn't know what to do so you kept your eyes on his, and he did the same. You then realized what you were doing and looked away and kept singing.

"This the new style with the fresh type of flow." {Emily}

"Come true yo, get you this type of blow." {Garcia}

"All these bitches, flows is my mini-me"{All of You}

"Uh, I-I give zero fucks and I got zero chill in me"{You}

The next lines went by.

"I've been there all night." All three of you bent all the down then came up in one swift motion, hair flipping in the process.

(A/N: Feel free to vibe with the song until it's over)

You were having fun, And you sounded great! Right?

When you finished the song, you all got off stage. "WHOOO did you see that?" You said running to Reid. "Yeah, you were great!" "Really?" You asked looking up at him.

"Really!" "Common let's go get more drinks" "Alright, don't you think you wanna wait a while?, Y'know cool down a bit?" "Nope."

You dragged Reid by the arm through the crowd and to the bar. You had 2 more drinks and went back on the dance floor.

About 3 hours later, you were buzzed, most of the drinks you had after the karaoke was consisting of water thanks to Reid. You were sitting at the bar when your phone buzzed. You opened it to a text from Spencer.

Spence: Hey Em and Garcia are beginning me to take them? You wanna leave?

Y/N: I think I'm gonna stay for a while, you should drop 'em off and get some sleep. I'll get a ride with JJ or something. Maybe an uber.

Spence: I don't like that Idea. What about I drop them off and then come back and drop you off when you're ready?

Y/N: Spence, You're picking me up for work anyway, remember? You can check up on me then.

Spence: Fine, Be careful.

Y/N: I will.

You smiled at how caring Spence was. He always took care of you even though it wasn't his job to. Butterflies.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when you sensed someone sits next to you. It was Aaron. "Hey!" "Hello."

"I haven't seen you all night! Where were you?" "Oh, I was with Dave, discussing pasta rolling techniques and whatnot." You giggled. Buzzed Hotch was... kind of funny.

"Yeah, Uncle dave does love his pasta." "What are you still doing here? It's 3 am almost." "Oh, Reid had to go drop Em and PG off so I told him to go home." "Oh well...I could give you a ride. If you would be fine with that?" "Oh- I- Sure! Why not?"

You were surprised that Hotch would ask. He really wasn't the 'Ill take you home-chivalrous type' but you were buzzed. "But I wanna stay for a while, umm is that okay?" "Oh yeah, sure" "Wait, are you sure you can drive?"

"I had 2 drinks, 4 hours ago. I can drive Y/N" "Okay," you said nodding your head

"Okay", he said mimicking your actions. You stared at each other for a bit before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

About 20 minutes later, you were ready to leave. JJ went home after Will came to pick her up. Derek probably went home, especially because he had a lady friend sticking around him the whole night. Rossi left after Reid. You didn't tell him that Hotch was dropping you off because you didn't want him to worry. 

You had 2 more drinks so the buzz you were trying to wear off was back and in full swing. You roamed the, now empty bar, looking for Aaron. You found him sitting at a table by the exit. He spotted you immediately and walked up to you. "Hey, You ready to go?" "Yeah, were you just sitting there?" 

"No, I-, I had a beer!" He said pointing over to the table he was sitting at. "Oh, I can tell !" You said smiling. "Common, let's go," he said walking out the door. 

You followed him. He seemed fine to drive. He walked in a straight line fine. The sober you would have called a cab for the both of them, but you weren't sober, so you let it slide. 

The car ride was fun. You both made fun of random things on the way like how a tree looked like a light post. Then you finally reached your apartment. 

You were closing the car door when Aaron put his jacket on your shoulders. "It's cold out." You couldn't catch his eyes, he looked away too quick. "Thanks." He offered to walk you up. 

"No, really Aaron, it's not necessary. You're probably tired yourself." "Let's go," he said opening the door to the apartment building. 

You rolled your eyes playfully and walked inside, Aaron coming after you. You both walked to the elevator and you were about to push the button but, Aaron did it first. What a gentleman. I bet he's packing. 

You quickly pulled yourself out of your thoughts and blushed. "What floor?" "Uhm 7." The elevator ride was quiet and short. He walked you to your apartment. 

You unlocked the door and turned around to face Aaron but your back softly hit your apartment door because of how close he was. You were inches apart. 

"So umm...I'll see you tomorrow." You said, trying to keep your focus off of his lips, but inevitably failed. You could feel his eyes on you too. You bit your lip harshly in an attempt to bring you out of the million thoughts running through your head. It failed, again. 

"Yeah," he responded, his eyes not leaving you. Your tongue went to pass over your bottom lip, but as soon as you did, his lips crashed into yours. You thought for a second. 

Thought about the consequences if things got far. Thought about your job. Thought about how if you did this, it could mess everything up. 

But, then you stopped. You didn't give a second thought after that and started kissing him back.

A/N

This was long. very long. if you feel uncomfortable with smut or any of the warnings at the beginning of the next chapter, you may skip the next chapter. it won't contain any details pertaining to the plot. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexual content: Edging (Orgasm denial {x1}),Daddy/sir/hand kink. Enjoy.

[SONG](https://youtu.be/P2BOw1aKyrA)

Chapter 7

Your kiss was hungry, needy. He pushes you up against your apartment door, his hands roaming your body. You both pull away to catch your breath. But he quickly pulls you back, putting his hands on your cheeks, oh god his hands. Compared to the size of your face they were huge.

Your hand goes to open your apartment door, you turn the knob and push the door open. You shrug off his suit jacket and grab his collar pulling him so that you don't accidentally break the kiss. Both of you stumble into your apartment. His hands go around your waist so that you have some balance

"This is...Mhhh...Inappropriate", you moan against his lips. "I...Know.", your hands go up to his hair. "Isn't that your...job, saying that...that... this is..inappropriate?" "Mhmm... it is...but right now... I really don't give a fuck."

"Mmm...what... What about you?" You pull away slightly and look up at him, into his eyes, then down at his lips. "Mhm..no...not one."

A devilish smirk creeps on your lips before you start kissing him again. His tongue roaming your mouth as his hands go to the back of your thighs, indicating for you to jump.

Your legs wrap around his torso. He stands there kissing you until you realize he's never been here before. "Go straight, first door to your right." He moves quickly. Your hands ruffling his hair as he opens your bedroom door.

"Mhmm wait." "What?" You scan the room for Seymour, "Nothing." Your lips crash back into his when you make sure he's not there, this time your hands undoing his shirt buttons. When you're done, he takes off your dress, throws it on the floor, and roughly tosses you on the bed.

"Violence suits you, Sir.", you say with a cheeky smirk on your face. "Oh yeah?" He asks, shrugging his dress shirt off. "Mmm-hmm," you reply nodding. You bite on your lip harshly as he unbuckled his belt and tossed it along with your dress and his shirt. "I could think of a few things that would suit you."

He climbed on top of you and kissed you. Each of his kisses needier than the last. "Mh..really?" "Oh yeah." You pulled away. You were curious as to how dirty Aaron Hotchner could be. "Like what?" You smiled while looking at him.

"Mhmm.. maybe my cum over those pretty little lips."Your mouth was ajar and your eyebrows raised. You were at a loss. You felt your core getting wetter by the second. You stared at him trying to comprehend that Aaron Hotchner said those words to you.

"Little girl if you don't close that pretty mouth of yours I might have to put my cock in it to teach you a lesson." "Dirty boy!" "Mhm, I try." "Let's test that theory.", you say, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck

"My pleasure." He started kissing you. His lips traveling down, nipping at your jaw and neck, leaving lovebites along the way. You moan in pleasure when he reached your breasts. His tongue swirls around your areola before sucking on your nipple.

His right hand snuck up to your other nipple, pinching and twisting. You arched your back in pleasure. He switched over to the other breast giving it the same amount of attention. His lips traveled down your stomach and finally reached your dripping wet pussy.

He forced your thighs apart and ran 2 fingers up against the material of your soaked black lace panties. "Oh, Little girl, I've barely touched you, and you're already this wet?" "Fuck...please Aaron..d-don't tease me," you whined. He hooked 2 fingers inside your panties and in one swift motion, pulled them off.

He put his fingers at your entrance, teasing you. You tried to grind your hips against his fingers, but his other hand held you where you were. "Aaron, Fuck..Please" you whined. "Please what little girl?" "Please, fuck my pussy", you moaned. He shoved his fingers into you, eliciting a moan from you. Your hands flew to his hair, pushing him closer to your ever-growing wet core.

As his fingers pumped in and out of you, his tongue worked mercilessly on your clit. Sucking and swirling like he did on your nipples "Fuck Aaron...-I- I'm close." you whined. You were a mess under his touch. The knots in your stomach were building and fast. He curled his fingers when he hit your G-spot

"Are you gonna come little girl?" he asked. "Mmm... yes!" You felt the knots in your stomach starting to unravel but as soon as they started, his fingers stopped. "Aaron what the fuck?" you whined, notably pissed that he didn't let you cum.

He pulled his fingers out of you and pulled your legs so that they were hanging over the edge of the bed with him standing in between them. You sat up when he started to speak, "Little girl, tell me, would it be better to cum on my 2 fingers or my cock?" He moved his hands to your hips

"I was hoping for both." You said as you crossed your arms and looked away from him, rolling your eyes. He grabbed your chin roughly and turned you to face him again. Your mouth slightly ajar, looking up at him through your lashes.

"Someone's getting greedy. You look all innocent, in your backless dress, without a bra, but you're a needy little thing, aren't you?" You nodded slightly. "What did I tell you about that mouth, little girl?"

Nothing but a moan escaped your lips. "You wanna taste yourself on my fingers don't you ?", you nodded in response but that wasn't enough."Use your words, Angel." "Yes sir," you responded as innocently as possible. "Not 'sir'," he said nodding his head in disapproval slightly, and you knew exactly what he meant.

"Yes daddy," you said with a smirk, he was kinky. He shoved his fingers into your mouth. You kept eye-contact with him as you swirl your tongue around them, earning a deep groan out of him. You continued cleaning up every last bit of your bitter remnants off of his fingers.

You bobbed your head up and down a few times before finally taking all of his fingers on your mouth, before slowly swirling around them. He groaned again. His eyes getting darker, filing with something that you couldn't identify at first, before realizing what it was.

As you made your agonizingly slow ascent his fingers, you finalized that the look in his eyes could be nothing other than pure lust. As you reached the tips of his fingers you sucked a little harder until when your lips finally left his fingers, you heard him groan when a soft 'pop' could be heard. You dropped down to your knees, making Aaron take a few steps back.

You palmed his erection through the material of his dress pants," F-fuck Y/n." You undid the button and zipper on his pants and started to pull them down along with his briefs. His hard erection lightly hit his stomach. You were right, he was packing. Big time. You put your hands at his base and started pumping while putting his head in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it before taking his whole length, which was a...lot, but thankfully you didn't have a gag-reflex.

His hand went to your hair, bunching it in his fist, guiding your pace. You bobbed your head up and down his cock, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. "Fuck, you look so innocent with my cock in your mouth little girl." "Mhh." you moaned against his dick, your pussy was now begging for friction. You needed to cum.

You moved one of your hands from his waist to your core, rubbing needy circles on your clit, hoping he wouldn't notice. You were successful for a minute, before he grabbed both your wrists with his hand, holding them up in the air. You go on like this for a couple of minutes before he pulls you off. You blink a couple of times, furrowing your brows, in utter confusion as to why he would stop before it dawned on you. 

A sinful smirk pulled at your lips. "Bend over." His voice rough and coarse, he sounds so sexy. You obeyed his command. He lined his tip with your wet entrance, "I want you to beg me, you understand?" You nodded eagerly, "Yes daddy."

He pushes his tip into you and you cry out in pleasure. You feel his fingernails digging into your skin, keeping you from grinding back on his cock. You knew you were going to have to give away a piece of your sanity and pride, but you didn't, as Aaron so greatly put it, give a fuck anymore. "Please..fuck me, daddy."You whine sounding weak, pathetic.

"Good girl." He thrusts forward, burying his cock deep in your pussy. "God, your so fucking wet for me little girl." He pulls all the way out. "Tell me what you want." "I want you to cum inside me, sir!" You cry out when he slammed into you again. The pleasure and pain mixing most divinely. His hand finds its way back to your hair, pulling you back up to him, "I'm going to make it feel like your first time, little girl."

Nothing but a needy moan escapes your lips. "Is that what you want." "Yes, sir" He releases your hair. You quickly return to your hands, your elbows just about to buckle. His throbbing cock relentlessly pounds into, over and over, making you cry out his name repeatedly. "His hand roughly rubs circles over your clit, "Fuck, your so tight Y/n."

" Fuck! Aaron, I-I'm going to cum!" You cry out, he plants a few kissed on your back before whispering in your ears," You're such a fucking good girl, cum for me." You cum around his cock, your legs feel like jello as you clench around him. 

He continuously thrusts in and out of you, elongating your orgasm greatly. The overstimulation sends you into a state of ecstasy. You can't see clearly, your breath is erratic and forced.

You feel his dick twitch inside you. Moments later, he cums inside you, riding out his orgasm. Your arms give out, you lay on the floor, trying to normalize your breathing. You can feel Aaron's cum drip down your inner thigh. 

After a moment, you get up and look at Aaron, your eyes dragging down his body. Your tongue pulled your bottom lip in your mouth and you bit down on it harshly when you saw that he was still rock hard. You both hold eye contact. Oh, we are definitely doing that again.


	9. Chapter 8

You awoke to a loud blaring noise coming from your alarm. The smell of sex was hovering in the air. “Ugh, I hate you. I don’t care that you can’t hate me back, I hate you.” You were talking aimlessly as you used your arms to sit up. You got up and ran your hand through your hair that was matted severely, which was odd. When you finally opened your eyes you saw Seymour sitting near your legs staring at you with wide eyes.  
“I don’t hate you.” You said apologetically. He still looked at you like he was hurt. “I don’t,” you said trying to pet him, but as soon as your hand went to his head he turned away and sat in the opposite direction. You stifled a laugh as you turned to look at the other side of the bed. It looked like it had been slept in. The memories of last night came flooding back to you. All of them.  
“SHIT!” You hissed through your teeth. Your hands holding up your head as you scolded yourself. You didn’t sleep with your boss. No, no, no, no. You were shaking your head violently when you realized that it wasn’t 5:10. It was 6:30. But my alarm rang. You were racking your head, trying to figure it out when it hit you.   
Aaron? You decided that it was still too early to think and that you needed coffee. As you went to get up your legs nearly gave out beneath you. You quickly grabbed your nightstand to help you stand up. “Oh my god.” You sighed deeply as you massaged the bridge of your nose. This was going to be a long day. You saw a note on your nightstand when you opened your eyes. It was folded and had ‘Aaron’ on it. You grabbed it immediately and started to read it. It was short but it gave a reason for why he left, kind of.   
It read: We have a case. Don’t get up too early, come in around 8. If there was an award for being elusive, yeah, Aaron had about 10 of those. You walked(barely) to the bathroom and turned on the shower and got in. The hot water soothes your tense and sore muscles, which you thought were just in your legs but turns out your back and arms were sore too. Aaron Hotchner. Your lips smiled when you thought of him and your mind went back to his note. ‘Don’t get up too early.’ So he did change your alarm.  
You berated yourself and pushed him to the back of your mind. But ultimately failed. Then you thought, ‘no! I get to have a one-night stand even if it was with your boss’ Right? You were going to have to see him, be in the same room with him, like last night was just nothing. Did he want that? Did he want last night to be erased?   
You got out and did your skincare and dried your hair not having the energy to deal with wet ends today. You needed to do something about your sore muscles so you decided to rub some Bengay on your legs and arms.   
You didn’t feel like dressing up today so you wore black jeans with a black t-shirt. Not wanting to put up with a bra, you were debating whether you should just use pasties and wear a large cardigan over your shirt. “You look all innocent, in your backless dress, without a bra, but you're a needy little thing, aren't you?” Nope, you were definitely wearing a bra.   
You put your hair up in a bun and took 3 Advil. You went to the kitchen and were going to open a can of food for Seymour when you saw that his bowl was already filled. “Aaron Hotchner.” You chuckled as his name entered your mind for the millionth time today, and it wasn’t even noon. You made yourself a cup of coffee. You looked at the clock, the time was 7:45 when someone knocked on your door.   
You furrowed your brows as you checked who was at the door through the peep-hole. When you saw Spencer's smiling face, you silently swore at yourself. He was picking me up. You opened the door and put a smile on your face, “ Hey!” “Hey, you ready?” He asked as he stepped inside your apartment. “Almost, I just need to grab my bag.”   
You rushed to grab your bag from your room as the smell of sex hit you in the face. Shit. You quickly grabbed some air freshener and sprayed a heavy helping into the air. You grabbed your phone, car keys, and badge and were going to leave the room.   
But when you got to the doorway, you saw Spence holding Seymour. He was petting him, “Awww, you missed me?” You smiled as you walked closer to them and said, “God, I swear he likes you better than me.” “Oh common that’s not true.” “Yeah, yeah it is.”, you said nodding. “Alright buddy we need to go,” you say, taking Seymour out of Spence’s arms.   
“Nooo,” Spence said as you put him down on the floor. “Common, you can see him after work.” You said patting Spencer’s shoulder. “Really!” His eyes lit up in the cutest way and he was wearing the dorkiest smile ever. “Yeah.” you giggled as the both of you walked out of your apartment.   
. . .  
Aaron’s Pov.  
At work.

Aaron got to work early. He tried to get some sleep but every time he closed his eyes, his mind was flooded with thoughts of her. Of last night. And it wasn’t just when he closed his eyes actually. It was every waking, passing moment.  
When he gripped his steering wheel, he thought of holding her down. When he looked down at his feet, he thought of her sitting on her knees by them. When he put his hands through his hair, he felt hers there instead. When he drank from his mug, he thought of kissing her.   
He couldn’t be in the same room as her without wanting to pin her up against the wall and kiss every inch of her. God. He didn’t know how to see her today. He had to talk to her like nothing happened. Like last night was nothing. Did she want it to stay like that? Like last night was a mistake?  
He was about to get up and get more coffee when he looked up and saw the face of a pasta-loving, Y/N loving, capable of killing any man who got within an 8-inch radius of y/n, man. Shit. He forgot about Dave.   
. . .  
Y/n’s Pov.  
You were going to join the team at the round table when Derek came up next to you. “Hey, hot stuff.” “Hey.” You start going up the stairs when he starts sniffing at something. “What is it?” “Is that,” he sniffs again, “ Is that Bengay?”  
You go to say something but come out empty, “I-Yo-'' He grins inhumanly “Oh ho ho ho, looks like someone got it last night.” “I-Shut up, you're imagining things.” “Hey, I work out a lot,” He said, flexing his bicep. “I should know what Bengay smells like.” You roll your eyes playfully at his remark.   
You both sit down at the round table before he asks, “So common, who's the lucky guy?” “No one, I’m telling you, I just worked out this morning,” you say slightly glancing in Hotch’s direction, but stopping your eyes before they go any further. “Uh-huh, Sure.”   
You looked at Spencer who seemed to notice your attempt to look at Hotch and furrowed his brows and looked between the both of you. Hotch had his head buried in a file so he didn’t notice, but you gave him a sweet smile. He didn’t smile back. He just looked down and then at his file. You felt a ‘ping’ in your chest.   
You felt guilty for hiding it from Spence, for hurting him. Hotch’s voice interrupted your thoughts. “Alright, the unsub is one we’ve dealt with before. Remember Brian Mattlof?” “Oh, the unsub who went into a coma?” JJ asked looking up from her file. Hotch nodded his head, “I got a call early this morning that he awoke from the coma. We will be going back to Roanoke to determine whether he was the unsub and prove it.”   
“Wait, early this morning? When did we get the case?” Dave looked at him in confusion... “About 6 AM.” Your headshot up to look Hotch in the eyes. You held the contact but he quickly looked away, which caused you to force yourself to bury your head in your file again. “6 AM, Why didn’t we get called in earlier?” Emily looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
He cleared his throat before speaking, “I thought everyone could use a few hours of sleep.” That was Aaron’s tell. Clearing his throat. It wasn’t very noticeable because he didn’t need to lie very often but when he did, he’d always clear his throat. A little piece of information you’d picked up in the months you’ve worked at the BAU.   
. . .  
Later that week.  
It had been a long case so far. When you reached roanoke, you met with Cece Hillenbrand, the prosecutor in Mattlof’s case. You went over the details of the case, his M.O, and his type. Marvin Leopold, the only key witness in the case had died 2 years ago from an overdose. You were now in the courtroom with Spencer. Hotch was on the stand being questioned by Lester Serling, Mattlof’s attorney, and it wasn’t going too well.

“ So, you’ve stated that it was your profile of the killer that led you and the police to my client’s door that night.” Aaron answered his questions calmly, “Behavioral analysis was a factor in our investigation, yes.” “And was behavioral analysis also a factor in the Olympic Park bombing case?” “Yes, It was.”   
“And was that suspect you identified, Richard Jewell, ever convicted of the bombings” Cece spoke up,” Objection, Relevance.” Serling moved his gaze from Hotch to the judge, “Goes to the credibility of the witness and his field.” “I’ll allow it.” His gaze went back to Hotch. “No, he was not convicted.” “Because he was innocent.” He looked at the jury while speaking to Hotch.”Your profile led you to the wrong man.”  
You knew what Lester was doing, and from the looks of it, he was succeeding. Spencer knew it too, he'd almost chewed off his nails before you lightly hit his hand, indicating for him to stop when he started bleeding. "Jewell was not the perpetrator, but if you look at the real Olympic Park Bomber, Eric Rudolph, you’ll see that our profile was dead on.” 

Serling walked back to the right attorney table to look at a file, “Well, how about we look at the Baton Rouge Killer? Your unit said that he was white and living in the city. He was black and from the suburbs.” You could feel the rage boiling inside of you, you wanted to go up there and… well anything that you could use your hands and that hurt, a lot.

“ You said that Dennis Rader, The B.T.K. Killer was divorced and impotent, he turned out to be married with two kids.” “Objection, your honor. He’s giving a sermon.” The judge agreed with Cece and asked Serling if he had a question or if he was just rambling. “Having been wrong on those cases, isn’t it possible that you were wrong about Brian Mattlof?”

He turned to the jury and then pointed to Mattlof while speaking. “No,” Aaron replied calmly. You were surprised that he wasn’t more frustrated or mad, but then again, being a prosecutor might have come in handy.  
“Fact is, behavioral analysis is really just intellectual guesswork,” he said looking at the jury, they were believing every bit of the bullshit that was coming out of his mouth. 

“You probably couldn't tell me the color of my socks with any greater accuracy than a carnival psychic.” Cece stood up and objected to his comment and he withdrew. Serling turned back to head to his seat not expecting to get an answer out of Hotch.

“Charcoal Gray.” Lester turned back to face Hotch, obviously surprised. He turned to the jury and lifted the leg of his pants to reveal his socks. “ Well look at that. He got one right.”, he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. “You match them to the color of your suit to appear taller. You also wear lifts, and you've had the soles of your shoes replaced.”

You were smiling as inhumanely as Garcia when she saw the team after a dangerous case. You turn to look at Reid, he has a light smile on his face. You turn to look at Lester, happy to see that he is slightly surprised and a bit offended.   
“One might think you're frugal, but in fact, you're having financial difficulties. You wear a fake Rolex because you pawned the real one to pay your debts, my guess is to a bookie.” Hotch continued. The offense on Lester’s face was now painfully visible. 

I took this case pro bono. I am one of the most successful criminal attorneys in the state.“ he said scoffing in between his sentences. You wanted to burst out laughing but you kept it in. Something told you that Hotch wasn’t done yet, and the raised eyebrow on his face confirmed your thoughts.   
You were enjoying this.   
He was convincing the Jury that Serling was wrong. That profiling was more than just ‘intellectual guesswork’. Plus, this was hot. You scolded yourself at first but now you had accepted your ‘thoughts’ for your boss, you knew that you could hide them… for the most part. 

“Your vice is horses. Your BlackBerry's been buzzing on the table every twenty minutes, which happens to be the average time between posts from Colonial Downs.” You bite your lip as the smile on your face grows wider. You were staring at him, you couldn’t help it. He looked from Serling into your eyes.  
You immediately looked at your lap, still smiling. You looked to your left before looking back up at him. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly before looking back at Lester. “You're getting race results, and every time you do it affects your mood in court, and you're not having a very good day. That's because you pick horses the same way you practice law, by always taking the long shot.”

He scoffed before replying, “Well, you spin a very good yarn, agent, but as usual, you've proven nothing.” “If I’m not mistaken, the results of the 3d round should be coming up about now.” Lester goes to respond to Aaron but before he could say anything his blackberry buzzes on the table. Mini fireworks were going off in your chest.  
You looked over to Spencer who was staring forward, when you looked down you noticed that he had grabbed your hand. You felt the fireworks go off again but this time with a fluttering in your stomach.

. . .  
After the case; on the jet.

The case was over and you all were exhausted. You were walking in the jet and took a seat by the window and your bag on the seat next to you. You wanted to get some sleep and that wasn’t something you could do without some space. You could sleep on the couch but you had seen that JJ and Emily had sat on it and didn’t look like they were going to sleep anytime soon. 

Spence came up next to you but when he saw your bag on the seat he understood and sat in front of you instead. You smiled at him and he smiled back. He was going to say something when a shadow fell on the table in between them. You both looked up to see Aaron standing there.

“Is it okay if I sit here?” He asked pointing to the empty seat next to Reid, but his eyes were on you. They were soft and kind, different from the eyes he wore on cases. “Yeah, sure,” Reid replied, looking kind of annoyed. You were surprised because their relationship was always fine. But lately, it had kind of seemed like they hated each other. You didn’t know the reason yet, but you had a sneaking suspicion. 

You all saw Derek walk down the row and sit down on a seat. He put on some headphones and started listening to music. Next Rossi came down the aisle and stopped at your quad of seats. “Hey, Dave.” “Dave? When’d you start calling me Dave?” “Oh, figured it would be better to call you by your first name on cases. Just trying to break in the habit.” You said chuckling lightly after answering.  
You didn’t hear a response so you looked up and saw he was staring down Hotch and Reid. He was rapidly looking between them. They seemed kind of scared and confused. Rossi looked at you before narrowing his eyes and looking back to the pair.   
He continued for a second before removing your bag and putting it next to the seat in the aisle. “Umm...Actually Uncle Dave, I-” He sat down in the seat next to you before you could say anything else. “Uncle Dave?” You asked. “Mhmm.” He said not even looking away from the 2 men in front of them.   
“I needed the extra seat to sleep,” you said. “ Well you can still sleep, if you have to lean, you have me, you’re still my little girl, no matter how old you get,” he said, still not even blinking from his intense stare. You sighed softly while smiling, He’ll never change. You looked up to see that Reid had buried his head in a book while Hotch was on his cell, which was odd.

. . .  
Hotch’s Pov.

Hotch was on his phone, which was very unusual unless he was on a call or using it for a case. He was using it in this particular moment for a chance that he could get the attention of a certain woman. He was successful, she noticed that he was on his phone.   
He tapped his index finger on the left edge to indicate for her to get out her own phone. He knew she would get it, she was smart, he knew that. She sneakily got her phone from her pocket and opened her messages. As soon as it showed her typing, he began typing as well.

Y/N: Hey, what’s up?

Hotch: We need to talk. Can you stay a few minutes after we land?

Y/N: Sure

He saw Dave perk up and quickly put the phone away. He didn’t need him catching on to them texting, especially since he already suspected something.

. . .  
Y/n’s Pov.  
Your heart was beating a mile an hour. What did he want to talk about? Was he going to say it was a mistake? Maybe he was mad. But he was drunk too. You stopped thinking of everything and started to rationalize the situation.  
It was Aaron, he was probably going to say that last night could not get blown out of proportion and that it was a fling, a one-night stand, no feelings. Right? Well, any sleep you were hoping on getting had been chased away by your anxiety and overthinking. Thanks, Aaron.

A/N: the fact that I didn’t even need to look back at the episode while writing the dialogue for the ‘charcoal Gray’ scene😳 HEY HEYYYYY, did you catch it? Huh??? You probably caught it, but it was the office quote. 😁 I feel proud. Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEARS! Hopefully, it's better than 2020 🙄Anyway hope you enjoyed it.😘 the amount of emojis I used in this is a s t r o n o m I c a l.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The jet ride went by painfully slow. But it finally ended. Rossi got up and waited for you to get up. You sat there for a moment, hoping he might leave but he wasn’t leaving the jet without you arm in arm with him. You sighed before getting up, you slightly nodded your head at Hotch, before leaving with Rossi. 

When you were outside, you tapped Rossi on the shoulder and said, “Hey, I forgot my phone.” He looked around to make sure Reid was outside before nodding for you to go. 

When you came back, Hotch was still in his seat. You sat down nervously across from him. You both sat there for a few moments, in silence, and tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, regular and sexual. “SO, what’d you wanna talk about?” You said, desperately trying to ease the tension. 

“Look Y/n, I’m not going to play any games, I wanna get straight to the point.” “Okay?” You said. “Last night happened, we can’t ignore it. No matter how hard we try, it’s going to be there.” He said putting his hands on the table and intertwining his fingers. _ Oh god no, not the hands. _

They were huge, his veins were so clear, you could spot them from 3 feet away,  _ God, man drink some water.  _ You gulped nothing before speaking, “Alright.” “Listen, last night was…” Awful? Repulsive? Inappropriate? Never should have happened? GOD AARON, SPIT IT OUT! 

“... Amazing.” You were gobsmacked, in awe, hit with a shovel. “Amazing?” You questioned, narrowing your eyes a bit. “Yeah, and I think we’d be fools to ignore this". He said motioning between the two of you. “I’m going to suggest something, and I hope you’re not offended.” “Okay.?” “I was wondering if…-um- if you’d like to … have a ‘no strings attached’ ‘friends with benefits’ relationship… with me.” How many times could someone get hit in the face with a shovel? Well obviously many, many many times. 

_ Friends with benefits? With your boss? No! No! No! Did I mention NO! _ Is what your mind said, but your mouth said, “Yes.”  _ Fucking idiot!  _ You thought as you mentally facepalmed yourself. “Really?” “Yeah.” You were surprised by how calm you were on the outside because on the inside you were as chaotic as the fire drill planned by Dwight Shrute. 

“I mean you only live once right, and I agree, last night was amazing.” “Oh…” He said, releasing a breath before his shoulders released from the high position they stayed in. “Okay, so...when are we gonna do this?” You asked. “Tonight,” he replied almost immediately. 

You couldn’t stop the intense smile that was creeping on your face. Yes, not even acting classes could keep that away. “Okay, tonight,” you replied, nodding your head. “We can’t let the team know.” His eyes darkened a little when he said it. “Not even Reid.” You furrowed your brows.  _ Reid? What did he have to do with this? _ “Alright. Yeah.” 

“Okay, so I’ll drive you to my place after work?” “Umm, Aaron, my cars here.” He didn’t even seem bothered like he was waiting for you to explain as to why that had any importance. “How am I supposed to get to work?” You followed. “I’ll drop you off.” “Oh...okay.” “Alright, next thing of importance if we’re going to do this I want to make sure you’re comfortable. As I’m sure you remember from last night that I um…” He paused.

“ To make sure I’m comfortable with your kinks?”, you helped out. “I- yeah, something like that. But It’s not like you don’t have any.” “Oh really! Like what?” “Daddy?” He said raising both brows. “Hey, you wanted that!” You replied. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.” You smiled and looked away from him, heat rushing to your face.

“What are your kinks, Aaron?” You asked looking back at him. He slides a piece of paper and a pen across the table. “Just check the ones you are comfortable with.” You start to read the list; Bondage, edging, choking, degradation, etc. You checked them off as you went. After a minute or two, you slid it back to him.

“Alright, how many of these have you tried before?” “The ones I haven’t checked off.” He looked at you in surprise before saying, “So, all of them?” You looked him in the eyes, smirked, and shook your head ‘yes’ while biting your bottom lip. “Mmm-hmm.” He let out a shaky breath, “We should go.” 

. . .

You and Aaron walked to his car after making sure that everyone left. He drove you to your apartment so that you could change. “Change?” “We’re going to dinner.” “Dinner?” You said. “Yeah, is that a problem?” “Yes! It takes me a while to get a ready dude.” You sighed. “How long?” “Well it depends, is it fancy?” “No, It’s...casual.” You crossed your arms,” Is that why you have a change of clothes in the back seat?” “I-How did-?” He sighed in frustration

“Yes, it’s fancy.” How long?” “Well, I have to pick out what to wear, do my hair, makeup, shoes, not to mention I have to shower.” You looked at him as a devilish idea sneaked into your mind. “How about…” Your hand goes to his collar. You play with his collar before dragging your hand down his chest over his shirt. “... you help me?”

You made doll eyes at him before your hand finally reached his pants. He grabbed your wrist, “Get out of the car, now.” You followed his orders and got out. When you went to go to his side, he grabbed your wrist and dragged you toward your apartment building. “Aaron!” You cried out giggling, “Slow down!” You got to the elevator and he pushed the button and the door opened immediately.

He pulled you in and pushed you up against the left wall. His lips quickly attached to yours. His hands cupping your cheeks before running up and down your body. “You know-mhm, they have cameras in here, right?” “Shut up.”

“Aaron.” “What?” “The elevators stopping.” “What?” You saw the door opening from the corner of your eyes and immediately pushed Aaron off of you. When the door opened completely you two were standing side by side. A man walked in and pushed his floor. “Took the stairs for the first 3 floors, couldn’t do it anymore.” He said laughing. 

You laughed with him and then didn’t say anything else. In a matter of seconds, your floor came and you and Aaron walked out. The second the door closed you both were back on each other. You reached your apartment door and went inside. He pulled you inside and kicked the door closed.

**If you are not comfortable with smut or any of the trigger warnings below you can skip this part, I did put a note saying the smut was over in caps and bolded so that if you're scrolling over it you can catch it😘 Enjoy!**

**TW: Degradation, daddy kink, oral sex.**

He picks you up and you wrap your legs around his torso, his hands at your waist, untucking your shirt from your pants. You fiddle with the buttons of his shirt and successfully undo all of them before sliding them off his arms. He does the same with your shirt and throws it on the ground. “What time did you book the reservations Aaron?” you mumble into the kiss. “Mhmm 7.” You look at the clock on the wall, 5:42. “We need to start getting ready.” You say looking back. “Wanna start with the shower?” a wicked smirk playing at his lips.

“Who are you?” You ask in awe at his attitude about the whole thing. “Aaron Hotchner sweetheart.” He said before crashing his lips back into yours. He unclasps your bra and slides it off your arms. He carries you into the bathroom and sets you down on the counter. You start to take off your pants but easily get distracted by Aaron fiddling with his belt. You harshly bit down on your lip before shaking yourself out of it. After you were done you sat on the counter, watching. He took off his pants than his boxers and walked toward you.

“Hmm… eager little slut aren’t you? Already took your pants off.” You shook your head ‘yes’. “You know that’s not what you do little girl.” “Yes sir.” You replied, “Wait, do you want 'sir’ or ‘daddy’?” You questioned. “Either little girl.” His hands were in between your thighs, gently kneading the sensitive flesh with his fingers, igniting it as he went. You moaned as he moved his fingers up and down the soaking wet material of your panties. He hooked his finger in your panties and pulled them off in one swift motion, causing you to gasp. 

He bent down and ran his tongue up against your slits, taunting your entrance. “Fuck A-Aaron.” Your hand flies to his hair, pushing him closer to your core. His tongue flicks over and over on your clit. You felt his tongue enter you briefly before sliding off and grazing over your slits again. “Shit, A-Aaron, I- I can’t-” He stopped and came back up to face you. “You can't, what little girl?” 

His lips working on your neck. “I can’t cum twice this time.” You moaned, throwing your head back in pleasure when he moved down your chest. “Mhm… why not? Slut not sure she can handle me sober?” You couldn’t form words, he moved down to your nipples, swirling around before sucking as he went. “No,” You said scoffing slightly, “If we’re gonna go to this ‘not fancy dinner’, I-” 

You gulp as he switches to the other breast, “I-I’m gonna need to be able to walk,” you say. He moves back up your chest, pecking, to your neck, sucking, to your jaw, nibbling, to your lips. He pulls away and goes to start the shower. He picks you up and carries you into the glass cubicle. You feel the cold hard tile against your back as he pushes you up against it, his hands holding your thighs, leaving your leg knee down hanging in mid-air. He was holding you up.

You felt the warm water droplets fall on you from the showerhead. You looked at him, His hair was now soaked with a mixture of sweat and water and was falling on his forehead,  _ God, he looks hot. _ He positions his hard cock at your entrance. “Tell me what you want little girl.” “Please Aaron,” you moaned. “Please what slut?” “Please, Sir, Fuck me!” You cried. He smirked as he rammed into you. Your nails scratching down his back as his cock slides in and out of you. “My little whore likes that huh?” “Yes, daddy!” you whine.

“Shit, You’re so tight Y/N.” You could feel the knots in your stomach build up quickly, your vision blurry from the water and being fucked senseless. You go to rest your head on his shoulder but start planting small kisses on his neck instead. Your breathing is erratic, “F-fuck Aaron, I-I’m gonna cum.” You groan into his neck. He starts thrusting faster. “Fuck, You’re such a good girl.” His voice was rough and jagged. You cry out as you cum hard. You feel his dick twitch inside you, a few more strokes and he cums inside of you. 

**SMUT IS OVER!**

You go to say something but find yourself struggling to stand, You feel your legs give out under you but before your ass can hit the ground, Aaron grabs you. He pulls you up and you hold on to him for support. “Thanks.”You sigh in relief. “No problem.” He said smiling down on you. You stared into his eyes. They were soft and inviting. You looked away and said, “Well, if we want to get to that dinner, we better actually shower now.” “Yeah.” you both showered separately, after all, it was no strings attached, no feelings. There was no need to get into the romantics of a relationship. But then again, you were going to dinner. _ Why? _

You shampooed and conditioned your hair before using your body wash. You caught Aaron staring a few times which made you chuckle. You got out and wore your robe. “Hey, where can I change?” “Umm, you can go to my bedroom.” “Okay.” You were done drying your hair when you heard Aaron call, “Umm Y/n?” You walked over to your room,” Yeah, what’s up?” “Umm…” He was pointing to a grey cat nuzzling up against his chest from on the bed. You giggle as you pick him up, “Aaron this is my cat, Seymour.” You said giggling. He sat still for about two seconds before yowling and hissing at you, “Geez fine.” You say setting him back down on the bed. He went back to Aaron, “He likes you!” 

He laughs before petting Seymour. You go into your closet to pick out some clothes. You decided on a taupe ribbed turtleneck sweater with a black leather skirt that had a slit going up on the right side. You grabbed a pair of black pumps. You were going to take the clothes back to the bathroom but when you came outside, you saw Aaron cuddling with Seymour on the bed. Not necessarily in a disturbing way but it was kinda cute. “Hey! Loverboy, we have a dinner to get to!” You left your room when the door rang. You checked the peephole to see who it was and there you saw Spencer. He waved at the peephole and you swore at yourself. “Who is it?” Aaron called.  _ Shit Aaron.  _

  
  



	11. Chapter 10

You ran to your room quietly but felt a sharp pain in your right toe. “Shiiiiit,” you whispered. Now was really not the time to stub your toe. You hopped over to the room. “Aaron!” you whispered. He didn’t hear you. You hopped over to the left side of the bed and were now behind him. 

You lightly slapped his head, making him turn to face you. “The heck-” “SHHHHHH,” You whispered, covering his mouth with your hand. “Spence is here.”

“Hmmmghbbm.” “Your right, I should just open the door and talk with him.” “HNNMGBM.” “Yeah, I think I should.” “Y/N” You heard Spence’s muffled voice through the door. “Coming!” You yelled back. You speed walked to the door. As you put your hand on the handle, you take a deep breath. You opened the door, “Hey Spencer.”

Spencer’s Pov.

Five minutes and 38 seconds. That’s how long Spencer stood there at her door, waiting for her to open the door. He heard a few muffled noises behind the dark mahogany door but brushed it away, thinking she was talking to Seymour. When she finally opened the door, his eyes widened. She was in a silk bathrobe and had her hair done. 

The robe had dropped a bit and left a bit of her shoulder exposed. Smiling, as always. He cleared his throat, “Hey.” “What’s up?” “Oh, umm you said I could come over after the case, remember? For Seymour?” “Oh, right.” “Where is he anyway? He usually comes to meet me at the door?”

For a second, just for a second her eyes filled with a bit of something. Like she was sad for him. Pitying him. “Oh, he must be by the food bowl,” she said giggling slightly. Something was wrong. “Are you gonna let me in...Or?” 

He was hoping that she’d let him in. He had gotten a sudden burst of courage, he wanted to ask her out. And he wanted to do it before his confidence went away. And he was sure it would fade. Just like adrenaline after a rollercoaster ride, it always faded. 

“Umm actually, Spencer, I’m meeting a friend tonight.” His expression went blank. A friend? Like a boyfriend. No, she’s probably just meeting someone else. She’d tell me if she had a boyfriend...right? “Like a date?” 

“Oh, god. No!”, he took a sigh of relief. “Just meeting up with an old friend.” “Oh okay, sorry for intruding, I’ll let you get ready.” He was walking away when she called for him, “Spence!” He turned around, “Yeah?” “I’ll call you.” She replied, smiling.

Hotch’s Pov.

After she left, Hotch had his ear pressed up against the door, trying to hear what they were saying. He hears muffled giggles and conversation, he feels what feels like heartburn. His desire to go out there and show Reid that she was ‘busy’ with him. He realized that he was acting like a child and pulled away from the door. He was about to go back to Seymour when his phone rang.

“Hotchner. No, I'm actually, still at the office. I'm just getting Some things- Oh-whoa. Hold on, Hold on, hold on. Start from the beginning. No, we're all familiar With the case. When was the latest murder? Has anything in the m.o. Changed?” He cut the call and dialed someone else’s number.

“Hello?” “JJ, can you get The team together? We have a case.” “Uhm, nothing came across my desk.” She answered. “This one came directly to me.” He said in a stern voice. Y/n walked in as he cut the call. “Hey, who was that?” “I’m sorry we’re going to have to take a raincheck on that dinner, that was JJ, I just got a case.”, He said sympathetically. She sighed deeply before going to change back into another pair of clothes.

Y/N’s Pov.

You and Aaron reached the office and everyone arrived moments after. You and Reid exchanged smiles before Hotch started speaking, “Don’t get comfortable, there'll be time to debrief on the plane.” “Where are we going?” Reid questioned. “New york.” Hotch didn’t even look at him while speaking. Rossi came up behind him, “5 shootings in 2 weeks.” “It’s about time we got the call.” You add.

You all were now on the jet on your way to New York. Until now you knew that all of the killings were mid-day, using a single gunshot to the head with 22 caliber bullets. They were mob-like, except the NYPD couldn’t find any criminal records attached to the killings. 

He had no M.O. All of his victims were random. They had footage of 3 of the murders and from those, you found out that he wears a hood and keeps his head down, and that he was bold. He attacked in crowded areas, in broad daylight. You were sitting in front of Reid when Garcia walked in with Emily and Morgan.

“How come I only get to travel with you guys like once every 2 years?” She exclaimed. “Trust me, mama, It can get old.” Garcia whooped her head around to stare in awe at him. “Uh, p- eh, yo-” she takes a breath, “ Oh, you mean like the way that Spa treatments in 5-star hotels can get old.” she scoffed, putting her bag down on a seat.

“ Remember the time we got on board and they hadn't chilled the cristal?” Prentiss asked in fake reminiscence, walking past Derek. “Ooh. I almost quit the BAU that day.” Garcia huffed and picked her things up, “ Ok, you know what? You guys can joke all you want, 'cause I am never leaving this plane.” she took her things and sat in the seats paralleled to the quadrant of seats Emily and JJ were sitting in. They were laughing about something, they looked happy. But, JJ seemed sad, like she was uncertain about something. 

Hotch, Rossi, and Spencer were going on about the victims. “ Do the police have any leads?” Spencer asked. Hotch barely looked at him as he answered his question, “ He's killing roughly every 2 days. The press is having a field day, and it sounds like the mood on the street's getting pretty edgy.”

“ It's a joint FBI-NYPD taskforce?” “Kate Joyner heads up the New York field office. She's running point on the case and called me directly.” He looked at you briefly while answering your question. That’s probably who he was talking to earlier, but why would she call him directly. Before your head run amuck, he spoke again, “JJ, would you tell them we're ready to go?” You hadn’t noticed but both of them had moved up when Hotch started to discuss the case.

“Right.” She looked as if she’d been pulled out of her thoughts. “ Kate's starting to butt heads with the lead detectives and wanted a fresh set of eyes.” He continued. “ Joyner, I know her. She's a brit, right?” Morgan questioned. “Well, dual citizenship. Her father's British, her mother's American. She was a big deal at Scotland yard before coming to the bureau.” “ I heard she can be a little bit of a pain in the ass,” said Morgan.

A short uncomfortable silence fell in the jet for a few moments. “I didn’t think so,” Hotch replied. “You know her?” You questioned. “We liaised when she was still at Scotland Yard.” Your yes went to Prentiss who was holding back a few chuckles.  _ Liaised huh? _ __

The rest of the plane ride was filled with more discussions about the case. When you finally reached, You all made your way upstairs. When you exited the elevator, Aaron led you all towards an office. A blonde woman walking out immediately after she sees you all. After she sees him. When she walks closer you get to notice more about her. 

She wears an all-black business suit, but with a skirt instead of pants. She has a feline-like bone structure, with high eyebrows and cheekbones. Her eyes are a frosty, pale blue. She didn’t wear jewelry and her heels weren’t that high either, she didn’t like being bothered or distracted. She was very pretty. She was gorgeous in fact. But as you walked even closer, you noticed there was one thing that bothered you, but before you could say anything, JJ stole the words from your mouth. “ Is it just me or does she look exactly like-” You cut her off, “Hayley.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	12. Chapter 11

You ran to your room quietly but felt a sharp pain in your right toe. “Shiiiiit,” you whispered. Now was really not the time to stub your toe. You hopped over to the room. “Aaron!” you whispered. He didn’t hear you. You hopped over to the left side of the bed and were now behind him. 

You lightly slapped his head, making him turn to face you. “The heck-” “SHHHHHH,” You whispered, covering his mouth with your hand. “Spence is here.”

“Hmmmghbbm.” “Your right, I should just open the door and talk with him.” “HNNMGBM.” “Yeah, I think I should.” “Y/N” You heard Spence’s muffled voice through the door. “Coming!” You yelled back. You speed walked to the door. As you put your hand on the handle, you take a deep breath. You opened the door, “Hey Spencer.”

Spencer’s Pov.

Five minutes and 38 seconds. That’s how long Spencer stood there at her door, waiting for her to open the door. He heard a few muffled noises behind the dark mahogany door but brushed it away, thinking she was talking to Seymour. When she finally opened the door, his eyes widened. She was in a silk bathrobe and had her hair done. 

The robe had dropped a bit and left a bit of her shoulder exposed. Smiling, as always. He cleared his throat, “Hey.” “What’s up?” “Oh, umm you said I could come over after the case, remember? For Seymour?” “Oh, right.” “Where is he anyway? He usually comes to meet me at the door?”

For a second, just for a second her eyes filled with a bit of something. Like she was sad for him. Pitying him. “Oh, he must be by the food bowl,” she said giggling slightly. Something was wrong. “Are you gonna let me in...Or?” 

He was hoping that she’d let him in. He had gotten a sudden burst of courage, he wanted to ask her out. And he wanted to do it before his confidence went away. And he was sure it would fade. Just like adrenaline after a rollercoaster ride, it always faded. 

“Umm actually, Spencer, I’m meeting a friend tonight.” His expression went blank. A friend? Like a boyfriend. No, she’s probably just meeting someone else. She’d tell me if she had a boyfriend...right? “Like a date?” 

“Oh, god. No!”, he took a sigh of relief. “Just meeting up with an old friend.” “Oh okay, sorry for intruding, I’ll let you get ready.” He was walking away when she called for him, “Spence!” He turned around, “Yeah?” “I’ll call you.” She replied, smiling.

Hotch’s Pov.

After she left, Hotch had his ear pressed up against the door, trying to hear what they were saying. He hears muffled giggles and conversation, he feels what feels like heartburn. His desire to go out there and show Reid that she was ‘busy’ with him. He realized that he was acting like a child and pulled away from the door. He was about to go back to Seymour when his phone rang.

“Hotchner. No, I'm actually, still at the office. I'm just getting Some things- Oh-whoa. Hold on, Hold on, hold on. Start from the beginning. No, we're all familiar With the case. When was the latest murder? Has anything in the m.o. Changed?” He cut the call and dialed someone else’s number.

“Hello?” “JJ, can you get The team together? We have a case.” “Uhm, nothing came across my desk.” She answered. “This one came directly to me.” He said in a stern voice. Y/n walked in as he cut the call. “Hey, who was that?” “I’m sorry we’re going to have to take a raincheck on that dinner, that was JJ, I just got a case.”, He said sympathetically. She sighed deeply before going to change back into another pair of clothes.

Y/N’s Pov.

You and Aaron reached the office and everyone arrived moments after. You and Reid exchanged smiles before Hotch started speaking, “Don’t get comfortable, there'll be time to debrief on the plane.” “Where are we going?” Reid questioned. “New york.” Hotch didn’t even look at him while speaking. Rossi came up behind him, “5 shootings in 2 weeks.” “It’s about time we got the call.” You add.

You all were now on the jet on your way to New York. Until now you knew that all of the killings were mid-day, using a single gunshot to the head with 22 caliber bullets. They were mob-like, except the NYPD couldn’t find any criminal records attached to the killings. 

He had no M.O. All of his victims were random. They had footage of 3 of the murders and from those, you found out that he wears a hood and keeps his head down, and that he was bold. He attacked in crowded areas, in broad daylight. You were sitting in front of Reid when Garcia walked in with Emily and Morgan.

“How come I only get to travel with you guys like once every 2 years?” She exclaimed. “Trust me, mama, It can get old.” Garcia whooped her head around to stare in awe at him. “Uh, p- eh, yo-” she takes a breath, “ Oh, you mean like the way that Spa treatments in 5-star hotels can get old.” she scoffed, putting her bag down on a seat.

“ Remember the time we got on board and they hadn't chilled the cristal?” Prentiss asked in fake reminiscence, walking past Derek. “Ooh. I almost quit the BAU that day.” Garcia huffed and picked her things up, “ Ok, you know what? You guys can joke all you want, 'cause I am never leaving this plane.” she took her things and sat in the seats paralleled to the quadrant of seats Emily and JJ were sitting in. They were laughing about something, they looked happy. But, JJ seemed sad, like she was uncertain about something. 

Hotch, Rossi, and Spencer were going on about the victims. “ Do the police have any leads?” Spencer asked. Hotch barely looked at him as he answered his question, “ He's killing roughly every 2 days. The press is having a field day, and it sounds like the mood on the street's getting pretty edgy.”

“ It's a joint FBI-NYPD taskforce?” “Kate Joyner heads up the New York field office. She's running point on the case and called me directly.” He looked at you briefly while answering your question. That’s probably who he was talking to earlier, but why would she call him directly. Before your head run amuck, he spoke again, “JJ, would you tell them we're ready to go?” You hadn’t noticed but both of them had moved up when Hotch started to discuss the case.

“Right.” She looked as if she’d been pulled out of her thoughts. “ Kate's starting to butt heads with the lead detectives and wanted a fresh set of eyes.” He continued. “ Joyner, I know her. She's a brit, right?” Morgan questioned. “Well, dual citizenship. Her father's British, her mother's American. She was a big deal at Scotland yard before coming to the bureau.” “ I heard she can be a little bit of a pain in the ass,” said Morgan.

A short uncomfortable silence fell in the jet for a few moments. “I didn’t think so,” Hotch replied. “You know her?” You questioned. “We liaised when she was still at Scotland Yard.” Your yes went to Prentiss who was holding back a few chuckles.  _ Liaised huh? _ __

The rest of the plane ride was filled with more discussions about the case. When you finally reached, You all made your way upstairs. When you exited the elevator, Aaron led you all towards an office. A blonde woman walking out immediately after she sees you all. After she sees him. When she walks closer you get to notice more about her. 

She wears an all-black business suit, but with a skirt instead of pants. She has a feline-like bone structure, with high eyebrows and cheekbones. Her eyes are a frosty, pale blue. She didn’t wear jewelry and her heels weren’t that high either, she didn’t like being bothered or distracted. She was very pretty. She was gorgeous in fact. But as you walked even closer, you noticed there was one thing that bothered you, but before you could say anything, JJ stole the words from your mouth. “ Is it just me or does she look exactly like-” You cut her off, “Hayley.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	13. Chapter 12

You were all back at the hotel now. As you were walking in, Emily went to a table with stacks of newspapers laid on it. “ Look at this. Late edition doesn't miss a beat.” She held up a paper with an article about the latest attack. You looked at it but then a figure sitting on a chair in the lobby got your attention. You were trying to figure out who it was when it hit you, “Uhm-JJ.” 

She looked up at you and you motioned behind her and she turned her head. There, Will was sitting with a bag over his shoulder and a suitcase. He looked like hell. He had eye bags under his tired eyes. Looked like he’d been on a 17-hour flight. 

When JJ saw him, her eyebrows went up and her mouth fell slightly open, ‘she didn’t know he was coming.’ “Will,” she said as she walked up to him. You realized that Emily was rolling her eyes when she saw the two of them standing together.

“Took a shot and flew to D.C., but that didn't work out. I figured a train ride to New York was only a few more hours.” “ Detective.” Hotch shook his hand, “I'm sorry for showing up like this. I know you're working. But, um…” He looked back at JJ, “I can't stand you being on this case and me not being there. Not with what's going on.”JJ shook her head while glaring at Will. 

“Is there a problem?” questioned Hotch. Sighing, JJ answered, “ I'm pregnant.” “ Oh, my god! JJ!”You, Emily, and Spencer took turns hugging her, you could have sworn you saw Emily give Will a ‘Glare of Death.’ “Congratulations” Hotch went in next. 

Will spoke, “I've asked JJ to marry me.” “ Will.” JJ gasped slightly while laughing uncomfortably. “ We're working out some kinks.”He continued, ignoring JJ’s objection. “We'll, uh, give you both some privacy,” Hotch said and you all walked away. 

. . . 

Later. 

You were sharing a room with Emily, Spence and Morgan roomed together, and Rossi took one look at the place and said that he was booking a better place, leaving Hotch to room solo. You had just gotten into your room and were starting to take your shoes off on the bed when Em walked in she walked over to the table and started to take off her watch.

“Hey, Are you okay?” you asked, moving to the other shoe. She paused and took a deep breath in… and out. “Yeah, I’m fine.” she was smiling at you through the mirror on the wall parallel to her. You walked to the narrow hallway and placed your shoes where the carpet ended and the oak wooden floors started. 

You started to walk toward her, “Are you sure? Cause you seemed kind of mad.” She answered quickly, shaking her head rapidly, “Mad? Why would I be mad? I have no reason-” You were now next to her, her eyes moist with tears welling in them.

You placed your hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn to face you. “Emily.” She looks at you and suddenly you know what’s hurting her. The only thing that cuts so deep but doesn’t draw blood. The only thing we fear and some wait their whole lives for.  _ Love. _

“JJ?” you question softly. She looks up at you, a tear running down her cheek, nodding. “She has a boyfriend. And she’s pregnant. And now-” her voice breaks, “She’s gonna get married.” She breaks down. Your heart dropped seeing her like this. You pulled her close, letting her sob into your chest. 

As you sat there, on the floor, consoling your heart-broken friend, you realized that you yourself were stuck. Why did it hurt? When you saw him with her. Why? Why did you feel a ping in your chest every time he smiled at her? Why? 

Because you were catching feelings… you were fucked.

The next day you delivered the profile. After, you all stayed at the precinct to help out. Kate included. Garcia was watching the surveillance footage with another officer. While you were all going over the paperwork, you got a call from Garcia, Hotch had picked up. “Hotchner. Does it look like he could be one of our guys?” 

Kate comes out of her office, “What's going on?” Morgan asked. “We've got eyes On one of them. He's on the subway Platform at 59th and Lex. “ He said, gathering papers and files. Morgan visibly became angry, “59th? We could have been right there.” he said looking over at Kate. “He's got a gun.” “Oh, my god.” Another voice said from the other side, “He shot her.” Garcia spoke. 

Kate went to the phone, “Where the hell Are the police?” She dialed a number. “ This is Kate Joyner With the FBI. We have a murder suspect, subway platform, 59th and Lex.” Garcia spoke from the other phone, “He’s getting away.” She sighed. “Garcia can you on him above ground?” your voice stern. You hear several clicks of the keyboard before she answered, “He's heading west On 59th street.”

“If he makes it to the park, we’ve lost him,” Kate says looking at Aaron. “We've lost the visual.” the same unfamiliar voice says breathlessly. Morgan tightly closes his eyes. And sucks a deep breath in. Rossi asks “Are the police on the scene yet?” “Negative” Garcia responds. “We could've had that guy,” Morgan says harshly staring at Kate. 

“ Even if we were on that platform, odds are he would have moved on to somewhere more isolated.” She scowls back at him. “Maybe, but it was worth taking a shot.” He said even angrier. “We had every available man on the streets.” She replies, her icy eyes could pierce through anything that came in its path. “And I suggested to you that you use this team.” 

“Morgan-” You try to intervene but Aaron cuts you off, “Second-guessing doesn't do us any good right now.” You felt the overwhelming urge to sucker punch Aaron but you held back, It was what you  _ weren’t _ gonna do that he should be worried about.

“Alright-” You tried again but were cut off for the second time by morgan, “ No it’s not alright! How am I supposed to look these cops in the eye and tell them that we're actually here to help them?” He said, you looked at him sympathetically.

“We're here to present a profile. That's what we need to do.” Hotch said in a hardy tone and went back to his paperwork. “I said to put us at express stops- 14th, 42nd, 59th and that's exactly where they hit.” Hotch turned back to him, madder than last time. “It's not your place to have this discussion. You need to back off.” Morgan narrowed his eyes, but despite the squinting, you saw hurt in his eyes. Hotch chose a woman over him. Morgan was usually level-headed, he would back down if he knew he was wrong, but the attitude Kate had been giving him didn’t help. 

“ My place? We got 7 bodies, man.” “ Which is exactly why we need to stay focused.” “Focused?” Morgan raised his eyebrows, and started walking closer to him “ From where I'm standing, all your focus is on her.” He motioned to Kate. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Take a walk. Now.” And with that, Morgan walked away. “Morgan!” You called after him as he walked out, but he didn’t turn back. You turned back at Aaron, nodding your head in disappointment. He sighed, “Y/n-” “No! You know what? Don’t.” 

You ran after Morgan and found him at the bar in the hotel. Soft music and people chattering, the air filled with a mixture of cocktails and dishes. You went and sat down on the stool next to him. “I know. I was out of line.” He said, sighing. “No, I think you were pretty spot on.” You said nodding your head slightly. He chuckled lightly, “ I just felt like Hotch was taking her side.” He took a long sip of his beer. “I know.” You both sat and talked for a while. 

. . . 

Later that week.

You had solved the case in the evening. You had determined that these shootings weren’t a gang initiation but a terrorist organization. When you asked Kate if you all should stay and help but she said that you had done your job of delivering the profile and that you all could leave. Hotch was a bit agitated but let it be and told the team to pack up. Rossi had suggested going to the bar in the hotel for drinks on him.

You and Emily got ready. You were looking for something to wear. You found a black cowl neck satin camisole with lace. You paired it with black high-waisted faux leather jeans and black heels. With a few gold necklaces and you curled your hair and kept it down. You grabbed a black leather jacket, put your phone and wallet in an over-the-shoulder grey-ish beige leather bag.

When you walked out you saw Em wearing a red plunge bodysuit with black high-waisted black jeans and nude pumps. She curled her hair, including her bangs. “Oh my god Em, You look hot!” You hype her up. “Oh please, you say that like I don't always.” She said, popping a shoulder. “OKAY! But let's talk about you!” “Aww! Thanks.” “Always babe.” You both giggled and walked out.

After a few drinks with the team, you were lightly buzzed. You were all sitting in a booth when a drunk Garcia complained of boredom. “You’re bored?” Em was really drunk. “Cause ME TOO!” “Let's play some games!” Garcia whined. “Alright, someone suggests a game!” You pointed at all of them waiting for someone to answer. It took you a minute to see Morgan’s cheeky grin. “Well?” You said shrugging your shoulders. “How about… spin the bottle?” Your mouth smiled at his suggestion. “ALRIGHT! I’m gonna go get the bottle!”

You went and got a beer bottle from the bar and came back to the booth. You placed the bottle in the middle of the table and Rossi looked up at you. “What?” “I may be a bit older than you, but even I know that the bottle has to be empty for ‘Spin the Bottle.’ ” You playfully rolled your eyes and grabbed the green glass bottle. You popped the cap off and chugged the whole bottle. When you were done you slammed the bottle back on the table, “WHOO!” The team giggled and chuckled, Even Aaron grinned a bit. 

Rossi Spun the bottle two times, the first time it landed on Morgan, the second time it landed on Emily. You were worried because of the breakdown in the room, “Em-” You whispered. “No Y/N, I need to do this. And it’s just a game.” “Just a game,” you repeated. Em and Morgan stood up and chuckled a bit before their lips touched. Once they started, they  _ really _ started. The team had cheered a bit but when your gaze caught JJ, she had her arms crossed and you could tell she had been hurt. _ These two. _

It had been like three minutes, so you broke them apart after cheering them on a bit. Rossi spun the bottle a second time and the first time it landed on you, your eyes immediately went to Hotch, who was visibly annoyed. The second time around, the bottle spun once. . . twice. . . three times. . . four times. It finally stopped and the nozzle was facing in front of you. Your eyes followed up and your heart started to beat twice as fast.  _ Reid. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say your welcome for blessing your eyes...scroll.

You got up and stood in front of the skinny genius. He smiled his goofy wide smile and that made your heart skip a beat. “Hey, we don’t have to if-” He said in a whisper. “Reid, for the first time since I’ve met you I’m going to ask you to shut up.” You both shared a laugh before you stood straight up( as straight as you could stand) and cleared your throat. 

You both started to lean in and it happened, you could feel his soft lips on yours. The kiss started off soft but soon turned hungry. His hands started to move but you could feel him hesitate so you made the first move. Your hands traveled up his chest to his shoulders to his neck, pushing him closer. His hands finally laid on your waist. You could feel Hotch staring daggers at you, but you pushed him out and focused on Reid.

His hands were starting to move up before he pulled away. You frowned and were about to say something when he moved his eyes in Rossi’s direction who was also staring daggers but at Reid. “Oh,” you mouthed. But then smiled. “Keep up the good work Dr.Reid.” You said in your normal voice, a grin on your face. You could see a bit of heat rushing to his face, it was adorable.

You looked up at hotch and winked and sat down next to Reid instead of Em. They played different games and got more drinks, all the while, you were flirting with Reid. Heavily flirting. 

You were whipping out your flirtiest eyes, smiling, laughing, and getting very touchy. You could tell Spencer was into it, if he was uncomfortable, you would have never even acted on the idea if you thought it would make him uncomfortable. 

At one point, you went to get a refill when you felt a strong arm drag you through the crowd. When you looked up, you recognized him easily, mostly because of his ass, but still, you knew who it was. “Hotch- what-” He had dragged you into the lobby and fingered the elevator button. “What the hell Aaron?” “Are you really trying to make me jealous by flirting with Reid?” He growled.  _ No _ . But you weren’t going to give that up, you were mad. “Why was it working.” you maintained eye contact with him.

The elevator came and he pulled you in and pushed you against the elevator wall. “Are you sure he can fuck you as I can?” his fingers wrapped around your neck bruisingly tight. “I don’t know, wanna give me something to compare it to? I think I’m forgetting.” You could breathe, it was restricted, but you liked the pain. Your lips were on each other in seconds, He let go of your neck and moved his hands to your cheeks. A moment or two pass and he pulls away, “I didn’t bring you here to have sex.” He has his back faced to you, his arms leaning on the opposite elevator wall. 

“Please…” You scoff as he turns back to face you. You walk up closer to him, “You wanna fuck me so bad, it makes you look stupid.” A lazy smirk played on your lips. He pushed you up against the wall and you went at it again. The elevator door reached Aarons floor and You gasped as he picked you up, you wrapped your legs around his lower chest. His hands kept you from falling, your lips were so inseparable it was like they were attached with glue, very, very, strong glue.

TW: Sexual content, daddy/sir/hand kink, also its kinds of rough🤭😏 Enjoy! 

“Mhm… I thought you were mad at me?” He asked, his hands dangerously close to your ass. “Being mad… mhm can wait.” You managed to get out, miraculously. You reach his room and he unlocks the door. You slip your jacket off, leaving it on the floor. His hands untuck your camisole, his touch igniting your skin. He pulled it off and threw it aside. He continued to work down your neck as he unbuckled your bra and tossed it with the camisole.

You undo his buttons, untucking his shirt as you got lower and lower down his abdomen. When you were done, he chucked you on the bed and pulled off your jeans in one swift motion. “Get on the floor little girl.” you followed your orders. He towered over you, open shirt, displaying his toned chest. You harshly bit down on your lip, his eyes were dark, and, from experience, you knew exactly what was causing it. “Tell me what you want slut.” He said grabbing a fistful of your hair. You moaned as you felt your panties getting soaked. “Please, fuck me.” You said your gaze fixed at the tent forming in his pants.

He tugged on your hair, making you come closer to him as he bent down, “Don’t be a brat, you know what you're missing.” You rolled your eyes before saying, “I’m sorry, please fuck me,  _ daddy _ .” “Sorry won’t cut it slut, you need to be punished.” You looked up at him through your eyelashes, looking completely innocent, “What’s my punishment daddy?” “I’m going to make you choke on my cock, little girl.” 

He pulled his pants and trousers down, releasing his rock-hard erection. Your mouth was left slightly agape at the sight of it. You get close enough to make him fall onto the bed, you licked up his whole length, base to the tip. “Fuck.” he groaned, throwing his head back. You take him in your mouth, swirling around the tip before taking his whole length, you could feel his tip hit the back of your throat. 

“Fuck pretty girl do that again.” His voice was rough and jagged. You started to pick up your pace, you had placed your hands at his base and pumped. You bobbed your head against his cock, you kept eye contact as you pushed him to the back of your throat again. “Mhm...I forgot that the slut didn’t have a gag reflex, guess we’re going to have to find another punishment aren’t we.” 

You moan against his dick. You clenched your thighs, the wetness growing by the second. You felt tears stinging your eyes and your lungs sting. Having a dick in your mouth wasn’t really fulfilling your oxygen requirements. White dots danced in your vision as you picked up your pace when you felt him twitch in your mouth. 

He pulled you off and picked you up and placed you back on the bed. “I want you to beg for me, do you understand?” “Mhmm...Yes, daddy.” You moan. He hooked his finger in your panties and pulled them off, eliciting a sharp gasp from you. “Beg slut.” He runs his tongue up against your slits. “Fuck, Aaron. P-please eat my pussy.” He continued to run his tongue up and down your folds. He licked his tongue over your clit and waited a few seconds to go at it again. “S-shit, Aaron just do it already!” you whined. “That doesn’t sound like begging to me.” He stopped completely. “Fuck daddy please!” “Please what?” He looked up at you from between your thighs, a mischievous grin on his face. “Please devour me.”

He started to flick his tongue over your clit continuously. You grabbed him hard and pushed him closer. He stroked over and over and over, sending you into a new sensual height. He took some time to play with your clit. He swirled his tongue in circles. You tried to squirm but his hands held you firm in your place.

“Fuck.” you moaned as he started to suck. His tongue moved from your clit to your entrance. He stuck it in and out, teasing you to the point that you couldn’t even moan properly. He slid it back up to your clit and resumed his rapid flicking. 

Your grip on his hair tightened, your breaths were uneven and jagged. “Fuck Aaron, I-I’m gonna cum.” You barely managed to put together the sentence. You were half expecting him to stop but to your surprise, and pleasure, he started flicking faster. 

You could feel the knots starting to build up in your stomach. His tongue went back to your entrance and continued to slide in and out of you before coming back to your clit. As soon as the knots started to form, they unraveled, and you came. Every nerve on fire from the pleasure. He continued to suck and lick, cleaning up your fluids, heavenly extending your orgasm.

You try to find your composure. He rises from between your trembling legs and comes up to kiss you. You can taste yourself on his tongue. “Are you ready to get wrecked?” He aligns his tip with your entrance, “Yes daddy!” You moan. He slides in the tip and pulls out again. You groan into the kiss. He rams into you, he holds your hands above your head with one of his. ‘That’s right, take all of me.”

He starts moving faster ramming into your G-spot over and over. You arch your back in pleasure, “Fuck your so tight.” His voice was rough as he worked his lips down your neck. You wrap your legs around him, giving him more access to you. “You're such a good girl.” he moans into your neck. A string of incoherent curses and moans escaped your lips as he buried himself deeper inside you. “Fuck, Please let me cum sir!” You cry out.

“Tell me what you want.” He whispers in your ear. “I want to cum around your cock sir!” You feel the knots back in your gut, this time they unravel faster than before, “Are you gonna cum?” he asks, thrusting in and out of you at an ungodly speed. “Yes sir!” You cry out, bucking your hips. Your orgasm hits you like a train. You feel him twitch inside you before his warm release fills you up. 

~~ _**THE SMUT IS OVER** _ ~~

He rolls off of you and lands next to you. The next five minutes were filled with heavy breaths, trying to regain some composure. You turn your head to look at him and find him already staring at you, his eyes were back to light brown you admired. “I’m still mad at you.” You say sitting up. He chuckles, “Really, after that? Your still mad?” You don’t say anything and just look ahead at your toes. 

He sits up immediately and moves closer to you. He places a finger under your chin and makes you face him. He has a small smile on his face. “What can I do to make it up to you?” You couldn’t stop the grin playing on your lips, “Nothing, just apologize to morgan. He feels hurt and betrayed. Rightfully so.” He gets off the bed and grabs the white dress shirt from the floor and walks back toward you. “Alright.” he slipped it on your shoulders before going through his bag a pair of sweatpants. 

“Hey, you have something to eat?” “Yeah, I have some Ramen. Is that okay?” “That’s perfect.” When to food is done, he rips the flavoring packet open with his teeth and pours it in. _ That was hot.  _ “Didn’t you say you were gonna punish me?” You asked furrowing your brows. “Mhm.” He stirred the noodles. “Well, what was it?” You asked, eagerly. “Well, now you’ll have to explain to the team where you went tonight and why you can’t walk,” he said smiling smugly. You scoffed, “I can walk fine.” “Really? Walk up to that stool.” He was pointing at a small brown wooden stool, not more than a foot away from you.

You stared at it for a second, just the thought of moving awakened a dull ache in your legs. “No, I’m quite comfortable here,” you say, causing Aaron to chuckle as he walks towards you. “Screw you!” he leans in and hands you your ramen, “I did screw you,” he whispers as he plants a small peck on your lips. He pulls away a bit, “Twice.” He walks away and sits on the other side of the bed. You were speechless.  _ Well, what were you going to say when your boss just fucked you into next week. . . and bragged about it?  _ You laughed at the comment. You both ate while talking about various things. When you were done you cuddled up on the bed and you fell asleep in his arms.


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning, you met up with Spencer in the lobby of your hotel. You had one more day to spend in NYC before heading back to Quantico. You had asked Garcia, Emily, and Morgan to come but they had all declined. You were pretty sure Morgan wanted to take Garcia to see a movie she had wanted to see. As for Emily, she just wasn’t up for it. She didn’t say it, but you knew.

Aaron was a bust too. He said that he just had to catch up on some work. So it was just you and Spencer. Spencer had been to New York, but you hadn’t. It was your first time in the ‘Concrete Jungle.’ He had told you that he had a whole day planned out, which was exactly like him. 

You wore a white, oversized sweatshirt with black ripped jeans. You kept your hair open and put on a gold necklace and some rings. You were excited because you’d always wanted to come to NYC but work always hung you up. But especially because it was fall. You always heard that New York was lovely in the fall. You grabbed a brown suede purse and headed out. When you reached the lobby Spencer was already there. 

He wore a deep blue and grey striped sweater on top of a white dress shirt. He had on his usual black slacks with brown business shoes. He had on a tight-lipped smile and was looking around, most likely he hadn’t noticed you yet. He held two cups of coffee, a smile spread across your face as you walked up to him. “ Hey, Einstein.”, he waved at you. 

As you got closer, you saw that he had a shadow of a beard on his jaw and chin. His eye bags were darker than usual. He looked like he didn’t get much sleep. No, he looked like he didn’t get  _ any  _ sleep. “Hey!” He chirped as you hugged. “I got you some coffee.” He had a grin on his face. You took one look at him and you felt butterflies erupt in your chest. It was the simplest thing, but it made heat rush to your face. “So what do you have planned for today?” You ask as you take a sip of your coffee. His grin becomes mysterious and his eyebrow quirks.

“That, pretty lady, is a surprise!” he says with a satisfied look on his face.  _ Pretty lady.  _ You beamed inside at hearing the endearing nickname. Well… sort of. He takes you outside the hotel, covering your eyes with his hands from behind. Suddenly you feel the cool autumn breeze hit your face, the smell of fresh air floods your senses. “We’re here.”, he whispers into your ear from behind. 

He removes his hands and you see a black sedan in front of the hotel, most likely a rental, but still, it was a car. “We are going to go on a little adventure in Manhattan.” He opens the door to the passenger seat. His eyes waiting for some kind of reaction from you. A million thoughts going through your head, but you finally smiled. 

With a wide toothy grin, you run up to Spencer to hug him. You’re pretty sure you bruised a few of his ribs, that's how hard you hugged him. After you pulled off and apologized for the bone-crushing hug, he held your hand and helped you in the car. You could tell, this would easily be one of the best days of your life, though that didn’t last very long. . . did it?

Cue Love Grows by Edison Lighthouse. 

Right when you got in the car, Spence handed you the aux cable. “You get to choose the songs the whole trip, no complains,” You happily snatched the aux cable and plugged it in. The first stop was a pizza place. 

“Pizza? It’s barely 11 am!” he steps out of the car and looks at you through the open car window, “Who cares! You’re in NYC.” You chuckle, “Go!” He runs off into the pizza place and comes back with two massive slices of cheese pizza. 

“Eat famous NYC pizza? Check.” He drives and since he can’t exactly drive hands-free, you improvise. “Ah.” he opens his mouth in indication. You grab his slice of pizza and hold it up to his mouth as he takes a bite, trying to focus on the road.

You giggle when a little sauce accidentally smears on the corner of his mouth. “Wait.” you take your thumb and run it along the edge of his lips. You two eat as you arrive at the next stop. 

Spencer’s Pov.

Spencer parks the car as he gets out of the car and walks to the other side to help Y/n out. She looks divine. Cheeks flushed from the cold, her hair slightly messy from the breeze. The cold seems to be in his favor, because of it, she grabs his hand. He smiles to himself before they start walking across the street. 

He had parked on a random street close to another one of his destinations. “So what are we going to do here?” Her brows furrow at the possibilities. She looked so cute whenever she was thinking or was deep in thought. Her brows would knit together, her jaw clenched. “We are going to go souvenir shopping!” 

She looked at him, eyes wide in excitement, “Shopping? But you hate shopping.” “I’ll manage.” he shrugged his shoulders. The both of them roamed the streets, going into random little shops, hands interlocked. At one point they stopped to get some Ice cream. “Spencer! What happened to eating healthy?” She stared at him gobsmacked. 

Normally, he would have said that pizza and ice cream might have been too much in one day but he knew they were her favorites. They went inside and ordered. “Hiya, what can I get you two?” Spencer speaks to the cashier, never leaving her hand.

“Hi, can I get one scoop of mint chocolate chip in a sugar cone and a scoop of coffee ice cream in a sugar cone as well?” He looked at her while placing her order for her, she didn’t show any kind of emotion on the outside, but he didn’t know about how she was reveling in the fact that he knew her favorite ice cream flavor. 

“Okay! Can I just say, you two are so cute together,” she said flashing a wide grin. “Oh, we- umm were not-” Y/N stutters, looking up at Spencer. She looked back at the woman behind the counter, “Thank you.” Now this time, it was Spencer who felt the butterflies.

. . . 

Y/n’s Pov.

We walked around for another hour or two before we reached Spencer’s next destination. “CENTRAL P-MHMHM!?!” You almost scream, Spencer quickly covers your mouth with his hand. 

Insert visual aid.

“Sorry, Central Park!” “ Yep,” he said, wearing a proud smile. It was breathtaking. A patch of land in the middle of all of the buildings, busting with people. The leaves on the trees are starting to brown. The deep reds and oranges contrast the remaining green shrubs marvelously. You gawked at the sight, looking like a dumbstruck idiot no doubt.

“So?” He asked shyly. “So? It’s amazing! If I ever have to plan a string of fun, amazing, great, entertaining destinations, I’m calling you.” You both laugh. You guys walked around the park, enjoying the sights. When you both got hungry, you went to one of the dine-in restaurants and ate. You walked by the lake and watched the sunset, the colors of the sky were like watercolors melting together. The orange pinks mix with the indigos. After that, you two started walking back to the car. Spencer opened the door for you before getting in. You both drove back, listening to music when you realized that you were heading in the wrong direction. “Hey the hotel is that way.” you point out. “I know.” You glared at him, confusion radiating off of you. Your ignorance was becoming a theme, and you didn’t like it. “I might have one more surprise.” He glanced over at you with a repressed smile though it was still clearly visible. You nodded your head while grinning when you heard a ping from your phone. You grabbed it from your pocket. Lilian. Lilian Bradbury was a friend of yours from your later years in college. You both got close very quickly and made sure not to drift apart. She was a lawyer for the Bureau. She was texting you about Seymour.

Lilian: Hey, where are the little shits toys?

Y/n: Seymour’s toys are in the cabinet under the Tv. Still doesn’t like you huh?

Lilian: The little shit. He keeps scratching me.

Y/n: Maybe you shouldn’t call him a little shit?

Lilian: Little devil?

Y/n: Endearing. Everything else is okay?

Lilian: Yeah. when are you getting back again?

Y/n: I should be back by tomorrow evening.

Lilian: kk. I’m gonna strangle the ‘little devil’ bye🤭😘

Y/n: LILIAN.

Read 7:14 pm.

You snicker to yourself, you knew she wasn’t actually going to do anything...or at least you hoped. You noticed that spencer was on his phone too. You drove for another 20 minutes. Spencer stopped in front of a tall building, at least 30 floors. You got out of the car, “Spencer what are we doing here?” You question him. 

The building seemed old and worn down. “It’s a surprise,” he grabbed your hands with his warm ones. He led you inside and towards the elevators. The building was empty. A thick eerie feeling sat in the air. 

The elevator was one of those old ones. Instead of doors, it had 2 black metal grates that had handles on them. You stepped inside and an electronic voice chirped, “Please close the doors,” it droned. 

He pulled the first door, making sure the latch on the wall attaches to it. And then the next door. You travel up to the 30th floor. Then Spence leads you to the stairs and you climb the stairs until you reached a door labeled ‘Roof. Authorized Personel Only.’ Spencer could feel the confusion radiating off of you again and turned to face you. 

A soft smile flashed back at you. You mimicked the action. He motioned for you to go up ahead. You did and his hands covered your eyes. He opened the door and you felt a cold burst of air hit you. You walked forward, Spencer on your heels. You were now surrounded by the crisp air of autumn. He leaned in near your ear from behind you, “3...2...1” He removed his hands from your eyes. 

When you opened your eyes, you saw the entire New York City skyline. You could see some buildings as clear as day and some were a distant shadow. The lights filled up the outlines of the buildings, beautifully lighting up the night sky. 

You sighed in the fresh air, taking it all in. You felt Spencer sneak up behind you and put his hands on your waist and pull you into him, encasing you in his warmth. Your heartbeat fastened, “You like it?” He whispered. 

“Like it? I love it.” You said turning around. You were so close, you could feel his warm breath on your skin, you comfortably started into each other’s eyes, he pulled away.

“See!” he pointed at a pile of blankets and pillows on top of an air mattress. Next to the inflatable mattress was a box of food. “Thai. I um- I know it’s your favorite,” a shy smile on his face. _ How could someone smile in so many different ways? _

You hugged him tighter than a couple of bruised ribs, he did all of this for you. Just because you hadn’t seen New York. You both cuddle up in blankets on the mattress and ate your food while talking about various topics. It was around 9:00 pm when you reached the hotel. When you walked in, Everybody was outside in the lobby except Hotch. 

You met up with everyone and told them that you had to go get your bag from upstairs. Spencer offered to come up with you but you told him that you’d be fine. When you walked out of the elevator and opened your hotel room door, you saw Aaron sitting on your bed. 

His elbows on his knees, resting his head on his intertwined hands. As soon as you walked in, he stood up. “Aaron? What are y-” “Where were you?” His voice stern. “I told you I was gonna be with Rei-” “What were you doing for the whole day?” his eyes were narrow and accusing. “Aaron, we were out sightseeing. What does that matter?” “Did you fuck him too?” 

Your mouth was agape, you couldn’t believe what you were hearing. “Aaron -” He pushed you up against the wall, “Did you or did you not fuck him?” “Why does that matter to you.” You fired back. “Just answer the question.” he slammed his hand on the wall next to your head, making you wince.

“Aaron, you need to calm down.” You tried to comfort him by touching his face, but he stormed off, “You know what, do what you want Y/n. I don’t care anymore.” You watched him leave. But as soon as he stepped out, an ominous feeling settled in your gut. Something was telling you to stop him, make sure he doesn’t leave, but you did. 

You got your bags and headed downstairs. When you got there, Aaron had already left. JJ was with Will and Morgan, Reid, and Em got into one SUV. “I’m gonna go with them to make sure they actually head for the airport, You okay going alone kiddo?” “Yeah, I’m okay.” 

You got in the SUV and tried to push what happened in the hotel room to the back of your mind. But you couldn’t why did he care if you fucked Reid. Why? Why does he care if you are gone all day? Then, like a lightbulb being screwed in, It hit you. He cares. That’s why. You had to call him. You called him, But it went to voice mail.  _ A message is better than nothing.  _ “Please leave your message after the beep.” well here goes nothing. “Hey Aaron . . .”

. . .

Aaron’s Pov.

She had already called twice. It had been five minutes since her call and another notification popped up on his phone. He checked it this time. ‘One Voicemail From Y/n.’ He pressed on it and pressed the start button. 

“Hey, Aaron. I’m in the car right now, on my way to the airport. And um, I just wanted to tell you why, or why I think you reacted the way you did. But I need you to know that nothing happened between me and Spencer. An I’m going to believe that you trust me enough to believe it’s true. I love you. There. I said it. I know it’s only been like 7 months that we’ve known each other, but...I do. And- And I think you do too. I could totally be ruining my career right now. But I had to say it, I know that I just complicated things. . . A lot. So I’ll see you on the jet. I love you, Aaron.” That’s where it ended. A million thoughts were rushing through his head.  _ Did he love her? _ was the most prominent. But the answer to that was easy.

_ I do. I do love you. I love you so much that I can’t think straight. I can’t sleep unless you’re next to me. I can’t breathe when the air I’m breathing isn’t shared with you. I crave you, in the most innocent forms. I want you to wish me goodnight. To kiss you and tell you that I adore you more than anything in the world. I crave you so much that, I want nothing more than to be next to you, and if I’m not, I’d rather be nothing at all _ . 

He picked up his phone and was about to dial her number but he felt an intense heat and then nothing at all …

. . .Everything went dark.

  
  



	16. Chapter 15

You had reached the Police station at the same time as Rossi. You two were watching the news, hoping that someone else would show up. You felt Rossi’s hand on your shoulder, trying to comfort you. But you could tell. You could see the fear in his eyes. The panic, the terror, all of it was swirling together to make the dreary shade of awe. 

“We're getting reports that an explosion has rocked the neighborhood in the vicinity of the federal plaza. Authorities have closed down the entire area and are not going to give any information at this time.” The tv was just background noise to your turbulent thoughts. You were hoping everyone would just walk through that door and be completely fine. 

Your heart was beating so fast that it might have just popped out of your chest. They are going to be okay. You needed them to be okay. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw someone walk in. It was Spencer. You had never been so happy to see those lanky long legs of his walk through a doorway. 

He came and embraced you, it was short but nice. “David, I heard on the radio. I tried the others, but-” “The cell phone system is crashing.” Rossi nodded. “A car bomb. Did they say where?” “No.” You looked up at him, his disposition was frantic. “Can you recall every site where the shootings occurred?” 

“Uh, hell's kitchen, Murray hill, lower east side, Chinatown.” “All right, if our profile is correct and all 8 murders were tests to gauge response times, we're looking at 8 suicide bombers who are about to hit every one of those locations. Call homeland security. Tell them to pour troops into all of those sites.” Rossi instructed.

“Actually, if we're correct, there'll be 16 suicide bombers.” “16?” You questioned. “ Yeah, we predicted that they'll hit the second wave of emergency responders also.” “Breaking news now. We are just getting an update. The bomb is now reported to have been inside an SUV. A black SUV parked just blocks from 26 federal plazas.”

_ Black SUV? The whole team was in black SUVs. It could have been any one of them.  _ The three of you all looked at each other in concern. Rossi picked up the phone on the desk he was standing near and dialed a number. “Agent Rossi? We heard there was some kind of explosion. We got this.” “Where are you?” “I just walked into the CCTV command post.” “ Can you see anything?” “ I literally just walked through the door, sir.” Garcia stuttered, even though she wasn’t here in front of you, you tell that nerves coated her voice. 

“We got on the news it was an SUV that exploded. A black SUV within blocks of the federal plaza.” “Oh god.” “Now, do you have eyes there?” “ I, uh--yeah, yeah, I've got like 300 cameras right there. Give me a sec” “. I'm here with Reid and Y/n, but I don't know where anyone else is.” He paused to breathe a deep sigh. “ And, Garcia…” He continued. “ Yes, sir?” “ Find them.” “ Ok.” You stood there in silent agony. You could hear Garcia barking orders from the other side of the phone. “Sir you still there?” “Yes. Garcia, we’re here.” “Okay, I’m going to try and patch in the rest of the team.” You heard several clicks and clacks before you heard a ring go off once before someone picked up. “Yeah. I'm still here.” It was Morgan.  _ One. _

“ Yes, you are. Thank god.” Garcia sighed. “ I'm almost back at the federal building. What the hell's going on?” “All right, we're going over the closed-circuit footage right now.” “ Who else have you checked on?” “ You're the first. Rossi, Y/n, and Reid are on right now too.” he paused for a moment, “ All right, well, keep me on the line while you check on everyone else.” “ Is everyone ok? “ Prentiss.  _ Two.  _

“Rossi, Reid, and Morgan are on the line. “ Emily, where are you?” Rossi questioned. “ I'm following detective Brustin to one of the NYPD’s critical incident command posts.” “ One of them?” Garcia asked. “ Yeah, after 9/11 they decentralized. They had way too many eggs in one basket on that day.” “ Has anyone talked to JJ?” Prentiss’s voice filled with concern. “She was headed back to the hotel,” Morgan answered. “ In an SUV?” You stepped closer to the phone to hear the answer. “ I think so.” “ Stay with me a minute. I'll dial her mobile”. 

“This is agent Jarreau, communications director for the FBI’s behavioral-” the message went mute. Your heart rate quickened. The tiny voice in the back of your head thinking the worst.  _ She’s probably dead. They killed her. She’s gone.  _ You blinked away the thoughts.“What was that? What happened?” “It went dead mid-message.” “Try her again. She's probably back at-” She went silent too. 

Panic was now seated in your gut and there was no getting rid of it. “ Emily?” Static noises and then dead silence. “ Derek. Derek? I just lost contact.” Your heart dropped. Complete silence filled the police station. It was deafening. “ I found it.” A familiar voice added. “ I've not been able to-” “ Garcia.” “ What?” “ I found the explosion.” Garcia rolled her chair over to another desk and gasped. “Sir I-I’m going to share the security footage with you now.” 

“Okay, Garcia.” A file popped up on the computer. You took the mouse and hesitantly moved the cursor on the pop-up. You clicked. An Image of Aaron driving in his SUV popped up. He was on the phone and then a blast of orange and white flames took him out. He lay on the concrete, unconscious. You could see multiple burn wounds and at least a broken limb. You felt tears sting your eyes, but you couldn’t cry. Not now, not here. What mattered was making sure everyone was alive, not a stupid crush. “Wait! What are you doing?” The familiar voice exclaimed. “ We're going further back. That explosion looked like it came from under the SUV, not inside it, So I'm gonna guess that bomb wasn't there when it was parked.” Garcia was right. She rewinded the footage until you saw a hooded figure approach the car. He stuck the bomb on and walked away. They changed the angle and saw that he hid behind a pillar. “He stopped.” “That bastard-” You whispered under your breath. The son of a bitch wanted to watch.

A/N: HEYY. so I know it isn't as long But MARK AND LEXIE JUST DIED AND IM IM NOT EQUIPPED TO HANDLE THIS...anyways this was kinda a filler chapter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 16

Aaron’s Pov.

Aaron’s eyes fluttered open, he heard car alarms honking, A sharp ringing in his ears. He felt something cold and wet on his back. Concrete. He was on the ground. One by one, flashes of memories came back to him. He remembered the fight at the hotel, the car ride, getting a voicemail, then the explosion. Then the pain hit. Sharp pain coursing through his legs and chest. He winced as the pain intensified by his spine.

He needed to get up. He tried to lift his hands, but nothing happened. He tried again, but nothing. He tried his fingers, toes, and legs. Nothing. He was paralyzed. Panic started to pump through him. Head. His head. He craned his neck to the left, his eyes landed on the SUV he was in not more than 20 minutes ago.

It was ablaze, glass shattered and missing a door. He saw shoes walking toward him. He shifted his gaze toward a young man, barely in his thirties. He walked up to Aaron, “Hey, You okay?” His voice muted by the ringings aggravation. “Sir, are you-” “What’s your name?” “What?” “Your name.” “Uhm Sam.” “Sam, call 911.” “I did-” “Call 911 tell them there’s been an explosion.” “Sir, are you okay?” He looked blank, eyes frantic.

Sam looked at him and then noticed something by his belt. “You a cop?” “Call 911.” He ignored his question. “Call 911 them, tell them that- that a federal agent has um- was in the explosion.” Sam took out his phone and dialed the number, “Hey this is the guy that called about the explosion,-” Hotch heard ringing. But this wasn’t the one that had planted itself into his ears. This was coming from elsewhere.

He Glances to his side to see that his cell was ringing. “Sam.” He looked back at Sam. But before he could say anything, Sirens came wailing through the streets. “They’re coming,” Sam said, looking up at the police cars now pulling up. The ambulances came next. “He’s over here!” Sam bellowed at the cars but no one came. “Over here!” he tried again. “Sam-, Sam. They’re not coming.” “What-” “I told them not to.”

Y/n’s Pov.

“Uhm- I just called Morgan, He’s with hotch now. And um- He’s saying that He can’t move. I told him about the kid. He’s chasing him right now. He said that a paramedic came down just before he cut the call.” Garcia’s trembling voice came from the telephone speaker.

You sighed“These are stills from all the murder sites.” Rossi said standing in front of a bord with pictures pinned on. “Garcia had us on the conference and the system crashed.” A frantic voice came when a woman followed. It was Emily. “Emily.” Another voice came from the opposite direction. JJ.

“ Oh, thank god you're all right. Where's Will?” she asked as she embraced her. “ He's stuck at the airport. As soon as I heard, I went straight to 26 fed. They're evacuating the building. Where is everyone?” “Morgans alright, he went to Hotch and said he was injured.” “How bad?” questioned Emily, she wore a worried expression.

“Not good.” You leaned up against a desk next to Reid. “The bomber! The bomber! What? Derek's chasing after him.” Everyone gathered around a laptop with Garcia on the screen. “ The bomb--it was in Hotch’s SUV or under it. He seems really hurt. He hasn't moved.” She said in one breath. “Where was Hotch’s SUV parked?” “ 2 blocks east of the federal plaza.” “2 blocks east and they target Hotch’s SUV?” Emily motioned her hands.

Reid went to the whiteboard to write something down. “ Have you i. D. Ed the bomber?” “Lisa's running him and the dead guy through VICAP.” “Call homeland security. They should be at all the murder sites. See if they found anything.” Rossi instructed Emily, JJ, and Spencer. You were still leaned over on the desk. “ I'm on it” JJ walked away. “. Garcia, find out how we can help Morgan.” “Yes, sir.”

Aaron’s Pov.

A paramedic had helped Hotch into an ambulance. He drove to St.Barclays’s Hospital. They refused to let them in when an ominous beeping started to emit from the E.K.G. “I’m losing him!” The paramedic looked at the officer of the secret service when they finally let them through.

The paramedic was now on top of Aaron, performing C.P.R. “What do you got?” “Bp 50 over 30. He’s bradycardic with severe spinal injuries. “Get him in the bay!” One doctor bellowed. “Get a crash cart.” yelled another.

Y/n’s Pov.

Prentiss sat on the phone, “Morgans safe.” “Good. Thank god.” This is the unsub morgan chased into the subway. This is the one Prentiss shot. Garcia's running them through VICAP.” He said holding up a photo. “ These are smart, well-educated kids, hand-picked and trained to be martyrs. They're not gonna be in any government file and they won't have rap sheets.” Rossi sat next to Detective Burstin, parallel to Emily. Spencer was standing up, by the whiteboard. And JJ sat on the phone at a desk to the left.

You, on the contrary, sat at the far end of the table, near the back wall, watching everything unfold. “Hotch is at St.Barclays Hospital,” JJ announced. “How are they?” Rossi’s eyes were wide. “Um, Hotch is in surgery right now. Morgans on his way down here too.” “The media's reporting this as a failed attack on 26 federal plaza,” Emily spoke up.

“Well, it's not,” Rossi said sternly. “They're not the only ones. Homeland security feels the same way.” Burstin reasoned. “They're wrong.” “ They found nothing at any of the sites that you told them that these guys were targeting. Maybe this thing is over.” “ Or maybe that's exactly what they want us to think. As soon as the bomb techs identify the device, I want to know about it.” Rossi ordered. “ Of course.”

“ Can you get in tighter on the bomber?” The video on your screens enhanced until you could see the bomber. “Here, in his hand. He's using his cell phone.” “ Hotch approaches then bam.” You scowled at Detective Burstin’s wording. “ Why not wait until he gets in?” “ Guess he figured he was close enough.” “Wouldn't you wait until they were in it?” Prentiss shot him a pointed glare to which he responded by rolling his eyes. Childish antics.

“So far these guys have accomplished nothing.” Spencer thought aloud. Burstin stared at him in disbelief, “Nothing? My partner was shot-Cooper? 8 innocent people were killed. 2 agents were blown up. Not to mention Emily's suicide by cop. Is that not enough?” “That was memorable,” Rossi said, motioning to a picture of the twin towers on the wall behind Emily.“This isn't.”

You stared down at your hand resting on the table. You watch your fingers mindlessly twirl a pen around in them. You felt eyes on you, no, burning on you, but you didn’t care. “Y/n?” You looked up to see all 4 of them staring, concern painting their facial features. “I’m gonna go get some air.” You got up and left. You walked outside.

You wanted to scream, to cry, to go to the hospital and see him. But you couldn’t. Not yet. You couldn’t be over-emotional in front of the others, they’d think something was up. Yet, that also meant you couldn’t get the comfort you so craved. To be held. To be told that everything was going to be alright. Lilith.

You got your phone from your pocket and dialed her number. It rang once, twice, then she picked up. “Hello?” “Hey,” you said in a chocked voice. “What’s wrong?” She asked immediately. . You weren’t going to burden her with this. It was already hard enough being a lawyer and seeing such gruesome cases in the BAU. Lilith was strong. Very strong. But being a lawyer and seeing photos and being an agent and being there...was very different.“What? Nothing. I was just calling to let-” “Spare the bullshit and tell me what happened.” You chuckled. Chuckles turned into sobs. “Y/n-”

“Oh god.” You said in a smile, wiping the tears flooding down your face. “What’s wrong?” she asked, voice soft. “God, nothing. I um... I was calling to let you know that I’m not gonna be coming home tomorrow. I’ll have to stay for a while longer.” “Oh.” “Yeah, the hysterics were for Seymour. You know-” Your voice broke, “You know I hate being away for this long.” “Yeah. I know.” You leaned against the wall, the glass cool against your burning neck. You inhaled deeply before opening your eyes. You saw something in your left peripheral. An SUV. Black.

“Hey, Lilith?” “Yeah?” Her voice was hopeful that you might open up. You felt terrible. “I’ll call you back.” And you hung up. You stalked toward the SUV. You got close enough to see the license plate. FBI registered vehicle. You unholstered your gun and matched it with your eye-line. As you got closer, your face fell.

You dropped your arms. In the driver’s seat, Kate sat. A single gunshot wound to her head, execution-style. She sat there, eyes glassy, lifeless. Her honey hair spilling over her shoulders, blue eyes icier than ever. You forced yourself to look into her departed eyes. You hated her, and now she’s dead. Death follows you. Soon it’ll be someone else. You felt the bile rising in your throat quickly, but you swallowed hard.

You heard the building door open. “Hey, I came to check up on you. I practically fought Rossi to be able to-” He walked up to you and was what you saw. He put his hand on your shoulder and turned you into him. You didn’t resist. Soon the car was surrounded by forensics and more officers. You were questioned by a couple of police officers. When Garcia sent the team the security footage, refusing to even glance at it, You saw a man in a hood come up to Kate, possibly posing as someone asking for directions. When she looked for her phone, he pulled out his gun.

You were discussing how the profile was wrong and throwing ideas around when Morgan walked in. “ It’s Morgan.” you looked up and the rest followed suit to look at JJ. “ Hotch wants you guys over there now.” You all started to pack up immediately.” What do we tell homeland security?” Burstin argued. “Tell them if they love this city as much as you do to keep it locked down. It’s about to get hit.” Rossi said, pulling his coat on.

Soon you were all in the hospital. Hotch was awake but wasn’t clear to go in the field. You all were in his room, while he lay on the bed, he looked so small. Probably felt it too. And knowing Hotch, he hated it. “Are you okay?” You asked, avoiding eye contact. He’d heard your message. He wasn’t looking at you.

“Yeah, I'm fine I just want to know why I’m still alive.” “What?” “That bomb could have killed me, but it wasn’t big enough. If they wanted me to die, I’d be dead.” Everyone went silent for a moment. “I think the idea was to maim, not to kill,” Reid answered, also eluding Hotch’s eye. “Did you identify sam, the bomber?”

“ Garcia put Sam and the other dead unsub into every known database. Nothing.” Reid said nodding. “ We know how terror cells evolve. They learn from one campaign to the next. How to stay off the radar like the London bombers.” “ Yeah, but they, uh, they hit at 8:50 in the morning With a series of coordinated blasts aimed at London's transportation system, and this cell-targeted a lone SUV where the only people on the street are 2 federal agents.”

“It's not multiple targets, it's one target.” Everyone turned around to look at Morgan. “ One target, one bomb.” “ Garcia said the device was placed under your SUV.” You looked at him than at Reid. “ It was likely made using oxidizing agents, Including chromates, peroxides, perchlorates, chlorates, and red mercury, All jammed into a device no larger than a cell phone.” “ Imagine what a bomb the size of an oil drum could do,” Emily said shaking her head at the thought. But before you got the chance to follow suit, the doctor showed up at the door.

You stood up and walked out as the team continued their conversation. “Hello, I’m the doctor on Aaron’s case.” He said shaking your hand. “Hi, Is he going to be okay?” “He has acute acoustic trauma in his right ear, and I pulled shrapnel from his leg and spine. His spinal cords T-2 to L-5 have been damaged.” “He’s paralyzed?”

Your eyes widened. “Temporarily.” The doctor quickly added. “We will have to insert a catheter for urinary and bladder function.” You bit at the skin of your lips, now extremely chapped due to your constant nibbling. “You said that his paralysis was temporary. How long?” “Well.”, he sighed, “it varies with each patient. It could be days, weeks, even months.” “Do you know if he’ll beagle to make a full recovery?”

“I can’t say for sure. But between us, his damage wasn’t so severe to be very worried.” He put his hand on your shoulder, squeezing slightly. “He should be alright in a couple of months.” He flashed a warm smile at you. You tried to return it, but you were so tired it turned out to look like an awkward, sheepish smirk. You cursed yourself in your mind as you walked back into the room. Behind you, Emily closed the door.

They told you how the hospital was on a bypass by the secret services. How when Hotch told Sam to cal 911 he dialed a number that went dead minutes afterSam died. How the only reason he stayed with Aaron was to make sure he got an ambulance. And got into the hospital. From there you put the pieces together. “Their target is this hospital.” You sighed deeply. “Let’s go.”

You were already suited up, except Hotch. From the room, you went to the lobby and told the agent from secret services. You got eyes on the paramedic that came in with Aaron. He was walking with a cell phone in one of the hallways. “Garcia, can you remote access the cell phone grid I'm in and jam all the frequencies?” Rossi asked through a cell.

“ Yeah, I can, but only for a short period of time.” “There's a bomb in the basement of this building.” “ I'm on it.” “Look, he's coming back.” Emily pointed to the man on the screen. “ He's gonna detonate the bomb manually if he has to.” Rossi said, breathless.” “Where did morgan go?” you asked, noticing his absence. “He went to find the ambulance.” Reid looked up at you. “ Alone?”

“Let's head down.” You all headed to the garage. The elevator was taking too long to arrive so you headed to the stairwell. You staked the empty hallway leading into the garage from the building. When you walked farther, Reid found the elevators. 4 dead bodies of social service workers lay on the floor, fresh blood still dripping from their wounds. On the floor were bloody footprints leading farther into the basement. You made sure your gun was held high and walked forward. You saw a man sitting behind a fence with a phone in one hand and a knife in the other.

He was trying to dial a number, but thank Garcia, it was coming offline. “Common, common, common.” he chanted through gritted teeth. Then, a small ping came. It was online. You moved quickly and quietly, guns pointing high. “FBI.” You said in an even voice. He held the knife to his neck, close to the carotid. His handshaking.

“Put it down. It’s over.” He looked you dead in the eye as he sliced his neck, from one side to the other, blood gushing down all over his limp body. You winced at the sight and lowered your weapon. As soon as you got back, you changed and went into Hotch’s room.

“Hey is Kate with you? I asked the nurse to call her but it keeps going to voice mail and she hasn’t come to visit yet-” “Hotch.” You cut him off. He looked at you, for the first time. You shook your head slightly. His eyes flooded with realization. “Wha-How?” He asked sternly.” “Aaron-” Rossi attempted, but only to be cut off again.

“How?” He repeated. “I found her in front of the station. She was in her SUV, a single gunshot wound to the head. When we checked the security footage, looked like it had been the paramedic. “She wanted to leave later cause of some paperwork.” He nodded in denial. You held his hand as you sat down, You knew he couldn’t feel it, but still, you hoped it provided some comfort.

. . .

The rest of the team was going to go back in the jet, but since Hotch couldn’t fly, he had to take the car. Hotch was getting the car keys when you arrived. “Hey.” “Hello, what are you doing here?” “I am going to be babysitting you.” You said with a smile. “Really there’s no need-” “Shushhhh. I am going to be babying you for the next 72 hours.”You grabbed his go-bag and hulled it over your shoulders. 

He rolled her eyes. “And me!” A voice called from behind. You turned and found Reid standing there with his own go-bag. “Reid?” “Yep, in the flesh.” “What are you-” “Oh I saw Y/n came so I thought ‘Why don’t I came along too.’” “is that so?” You questioned as you narrowed your eyes with a grin. “Oh ‘Tis so.” You laughed and heard Aaron faintly groan in the back. With that, you all walked and got in the car. This should be interesting.

**A/N: HEYY. So this chapter is a little long ngl. And I also wanted to credit the story Like A Girl, on Wattpad. I got the road trip idea from there, but I thought how bout some extra ✨Spice✨. Hope yall enjoyed <3**


	18. Chapter 17

As soon as you got into the car, the bickering began, “I won’t sit in the back seat like some kid.” Hotch disagreed. Hotch had regained movement of his basic limbs, legs, and arms, chest, etc. But he was still going to need physical therapy once you had gotten back to Virginia. You had spent at least 2 weeks in the Hospital in NYC until he was cleared. In those two weeks, more had happened than you thought. 

“Hey! I brought you pudding, well, cause everything else looked like it had already been chewed.” You smiled walking into his hospital room. “He shot you a small smile before sinking back into his frown. You handed him his pudding, “Whatcha’ thinking about?” You asked. But you damn well knew what he was thinking about. He sighed. He glanced wearily at the door. You followed his gaze and walked to the door and shut it. 

You sat down by the chair next to his bed. You brought your hand to your mouth, chewing at the hangnails. “Look y/n, I got your message.” You started to nervously ramble, “Ya’know, I was kind of mad at you and umm- Maybe it was the anger or the adrenaline, or you know it could also -” “Hey.” You lifted your head to look at him. 

He had a smile on his lips. You sighed heftily, “Continue.” “Look, I like you. A lot. But I just got out of a marriage, and I’m not sure if I’m ready for a serious relationship just yet.” You looked up at him through your lashes, “I like what we have right now, and if it would be alright with you, I’d like to continue it.” “Wait, so, you just want sex?” Your voice rose and you narrowed your eyes at him.

“No! Well- erm, yes technically but.” “But what, Aaron?” You stood up, your hands crossed over your chest. “ I want you to wait for me, just until I’m ready because I really want this to work. I really want us to work.”He said gesturing between the two of you. You sat back down. “Oh.” You said in a small voice. “So will you do it?” His eyes were lit with hope. “Will you wait for me?”

You could feel yourself starting to sweat, your hands were clammy. You took deep breaths. But eventually, an answer came.

**A/N: Heyyy, so I know this chapter was very short but I wanted to get something up, I haven't really had any motivation or energy to write recently, BUT hopefully ch 18 should be up soon. I love you all, and I hope you have a great day, <3**


	19. Chapter 18

You inhaled deeply.

"Yes, I'll wait." "Aaron smiled. "ButAaron, I'm not going to wait forever." You added quickly staring into his eyes, making sure he understood. "Yeah... Yes, I know." He shook his head.

Now you were driving with Spencer in the passenger's seat and Aaron sitting in the back seat. "Music?" Spence asked holding up the aux cord. You smiled, "Of course." You took the aux cord but then as you were connecting it, you put it away. Spencer frowned, "Is something wrong?" "Music in such a compact space is going to hurt Hotch's ears, remember." You said glancing back at Spence from the road.

"Oh, right." You put your hand on his arm, "Hey, next time." He gave a small smile. You focused back on the road. The next 3 hours passed in silence agony. No one spoke, at all. Just complete and utter silence... It was deafening. Finally, you'd had enough, "Alright! That's it." You said swerving and stopping on the shoulder.

"What are you-" "I'm done. Alright." "Done with what?" Spencer asked, still visibly terrified from the sudden jerk of the car. "Y/n, this is illegal. We're on the shoul-" "SHHHHHH. If you two don't start doing something, I will drop you off on the side of the road and not look back." They both hesitantly looked at each other before sighing, "What do you want us to do?" "Talk, sing, for all I care, dance around like monkeys, as long as your doing something verbally because the silence is driving me insane!" "Oh, I can tell."

Your face went blank as you looked at Spencer. "Was that- Spencer was that a joke?" "Yeah...Yeah, I guess it was." He said, looking so proud of himself. "Hey, that was good!" "Yeah?" Oh yeah, that was a good joke, my man." "Thanks, I've been trying to look for opportunities to incorporate them into a conver-" "Still on the shoulder!" "Alright! Alright!" You said as you pulled off of the shoulder and back on the road.

Your attempts were futile. For the next half an hour they talked about cases and minuscule topics like ties and socks. And then went completely silent again. You stopped to get some food from McDonald's, Spencer complained about how this wasn't ideal for maximin health benefits, and hotch didn't like the taste. God, how does someone not like McDonald's? You Drove for another hour before it became dark.

You searched up a nearby motel. "The Rocky Inn." "The Rocky Inn?" Spence questioned. "Yep." You grabbed your and Aarons's bag, he complained about that, but to get him to stop you handed his bag to Spence. "Better?" He huffed and muttered under his breath. Spencer awkwardly carried Aaron's bag inside.

You got to the front desk and rang the little bell and a lady came to the desk. "Welcome to the Rocky Inn, what can I help you with today?" She said in a monotonous tone. "Hello, Umm we'd like to check into 3 rooms." You said with a smile. "I'm sorry but we're booked." She said, her facial expression unchanged. "Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" "Wait a moment." She said and immediately starting typing. A few moments later, She looked back up you the three of you.

"I can give you one room." "Great, thank you. We'll take it." "What-" Aaron protested. This manchild. "Listen. It's either you sleep in a room or the back seat of the car." Your voice was stern. He sighed, "Fine." You smiled in satisfaction. You got the room key from the lady and headed to the elevator. Once you reached it, you pressed the button with an upward pointing arrow on it.

At first, everything was fine. Then the elevator makes a loud groan. Several others followed. The pulley shrieked and the cords sounded like they might just snap. All of your eyes widened in horror. When the elevator finally came the doors squealed while opening to reveal an embellished small box. The flickering light just added to your terror. You swollowed hard, "How do you guys feel about the stairs?" "No problem here.", came from your right and "Yeah." from your left.

You climbed 4 flights of stairs before reaching your floor. You were walking to your room when Hotch spoke, "What are we going to do about the sleeping situation?" "Well someone will sleep on the bed, and I'm sure they'll have a futon of sorts." "That's a good idea," Reid said. You opened the room with the key and swung the door open.

You walked in to see a bathroom at the entrance with a mirror perpendicular to it. A TV on the right and past that was a huge window that looked down on the parking lot. But you all had your mouth hanging open. On either side of the monstrosity you were staring at, were 2 small tables. In the middle was a single king bed. You shut your mouth before cursing yourself for thinking that the world would give you a futon. YouSighed deeply and turned around to face them. "So, want takeout for dinner?"

**A/N: Heyyy So I hope you enjoyed it. It was also not as long as the regular chapters but I couldn't resist the cliff hanger😘 Love you all and ill see you next time <3**


	20. Chapter 19

The afternoon passed in light chit-chat about the next case and random things. You had ordered in from a little restaurant, but it was hardly enough for the three of you. “Who’s still hungry?” Both of them dully raised their hands. You cackled at the grim looks on their faces. I’ll go get some food from the vending machine.” You went to get up but before you could Aaron protested, “No, I’ll go get something.” “Nope, It’s alright, I’m already at the door,” Spencer said with a back-handed smile. Aaron scowled. 

Spence left. A few moments passed in comfortable silence before you got up, “Where are you going?” You held up a few dollars, “He shouldn’t have to use his credit card for something so small.” You followed after him. You walked in the yellow-cream hallways of the motel. Past the elevators and into a small room with an ice, soda, and vending machine.

“Hey.” You said walking up to him. “Hey, what are you doing here?” He turned around. “You forgot some cash-” “Oh it’s alright. I already bought it.” He showcased his arms, cradling multiple snacks and drinks, but one caught your eyes. A milk chocolate Hershey bar without the almonds. “Hey, that’s my favorite.” You said smiling. “Really?” “Yeah.”You looked into his eyes. “Mine too.” He said shyly.

You both walk back to the room. You found Hotch pacing around the room. _ Really? _ You were gone all of 15 minutes. But honestly? It was kind of cute. How worried he would get when you were gone. You silently revered it. You all sat in a circle, eating the snack and drinking your drinks. After you were done, you all decided that it was time to go to sleep.

Hotch went first, He changed in the bathroom. He came out wearing a white T-shirt and grey sweatpants that made his ass look 10 times better. You silently snorted at your thoughts. Spencer went next. He came out wearing a black shirt with an orange jack-o-lantern with matching pajamas but they were purple instead of black. He looked adorable. 

“All done.” He said as he stepped out of the bathroom. You were walking when a piece of clothing fell from the pile in your hands. You bent over to pick it up. You had no idea what you were doing to the two men standing behind you. You stared down at the item of clothing that fell. Nothing but a pair of shorts. You turned around to see the both of them looking at you. Hotch's eyes are dark. Spencer was more dumbfounded. 

"Dropped something." You dropped the shorts on top of the pile in your arms. You turned around and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. It had occurred to you that Hotch might have been getting a bit of a show out of it, so you spiced it up. You went inside and changed out of your clothes into comfier ones. You switched out the white dress shirt for an oversized gray T-shirt and the houndstooth pants for _ the _ loose shorts. You took off your jewelry and put your hair in a low ponytail.

You walked out and both of them were laying on opposite sides of the bed. "Okay, looks like I'm sleeping in the middle then?" You spoke with forced nonchalance. You were especially nervous about having to sleep in the same bed with 2 co-workers. It felt weird calling them co-workers because you had been railed into next week by one and the other one was the sweetest thing. But that was all going out the window. You had no intention of revealing your "relationship" with Hotch or taking place in any " activities" tonight. Just sleeping.

You awkwardly slipped in between the two of them, pulling the blanket over your legs. The three of you lay upwards facing the ceiling. "Hey Y/n, did you know that there is a Krispy Kreme shop on the way back to Quantico?" Spencer finally spoke, turning to face you. “Really?” You faced him too. “Yeah, I looked it up, I-I know you like their donuts.” He placed his hand on your thigh. 

It wasn’t meant to be something sexy, but more in camaraderie. You were lucky it was dark because the heat that rushed up to your face wouldn’t be hidden. “Thanks, Spence.” He lifted his hand but when the air hit it, it stung. Like it missed his presence. 

In a few minutes, all of you fell asleep. Aaron and Spencer slept soundly. As for you, sleep didn’t come easily before, but now, it was more difficult than ever. You never like heat. Cuddling with ONE person was your limit to the amount of body heat you would handle. But TWO people, it was too much. Aarons’s arm lay lazily across your waist and Spencer had moved closer. Not to mention your inability to stretch or move. 

You had had enough. You carefully crawled to the foot of the bed, freeing yourself. You slid off the bed and stood at the footboard. They both looked so peaceful. The absence of your body had caused Aarons had to land where you layed and dangerously close to spencers own hand. You almost cackled out loud, barely containing your laughter to a snicker. You grabbed the extra pillow and blanket from the wardrobe and set your bed on the floor. You fell asleep quickly.

Aaron’s Pov.

The next morning, Aaron woke his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Reids sleeping face. It took him a few moments to realize where he was, but once he did, his eyes widened, and immediately sat up.  _ Y/n _ . He pulled the covers off and he walked to check in the bathroom.  _ Empty. _ He was walking back when he saw a blanket-covered body on the floor. 

His racing heartbeat calmed down, and the frantic expression on his face turned into a small smile. He carefully walked closer as to not wake her. She lay sleeping, clutching the pillow. Serene. That was the only word that described her in that moment. He bent down near her. She was probably going to laugh her pretty little head off about the trick she pulled.

A single strand of hair falls out of place and on top of her cheek. He reached out but `hesitated. Finally reaching his hand out to brush the strand back in place, caressing the side of her face as he did. She stirred, his hand flew to his chest. He sighed in relief when she was still sleeping. He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. And with that, he walked into the bathroom to shower.

Y/n’s Pov.

You woke up later than you would have liked. You quickly got up and changed. You had only brought one other pair of clothes, thank god they were sensible this time. One time, on a case you had spilled coffee all over your clothes, and the only pair of clothes you had brought, was a pair of ripped denim shorts (that, by the way, were way too short) and a white and pink marbled T-shirt.

You walked into the Police station looking like a hippie cowgirl. 

_ “Good morning sweet- oh.” “Don’t. Even. Start.” you said through clenched teeth. “Interesting fashion choice.” Emily snickered. You sighed, “Well I spilled coffee on my clothes, and my dumbass only brought one other pair, this!” “Language!” Aaron said not even looking up from his file.  _

_ “Y/N!” You turned around to look at Rossi. “I know! I know! No need to berate me about it.” You heard Aaron cough from behind you and turned around. Emily and JJ were laughing their heads off. Later, they would tell you that he was looking at your ass.  _

You denied it, but now you weren’t so sure.

The memories made you smile. You quickly got changed and headed back on the road.

A/N: HEYYY. so I finally got a chapter out of regular length. hehe, the next couple of chapters are going to be ✨ _interesting_ ✨anyway hope you have a great day, love every one of you <3


End file.
